


Consecuencias de vivir en Grimmauld Place

by FerAmayaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts Fifth Year, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerAmayaSnape/pseuds/FerAmayaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivir en Grimmauld Place puede ser de todo menos normal. Y claro, tiene sus consecuencias, sobre todo si el amor parece un virus contagioso que ronda por la casa. Una pequeña pelirroja, un prófugo de la justicia, una cambiada castaña, un divertido pelirrojo, un hombre lobo con el autoestima por el piso y una torpe metamorfomaga son los protagonistas de mi loca historia :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El cuartel General

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todos es propiedad de Jotaka Rowling, excepto claro la loca que historia que aqui les planteó.

**Capítulo 1**

Vivir ahí se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. Por mas gigantesca que pudiese ser la Casa Black, no dejaban de ser cuatro paredes que solo servían para privarlo de su libertad. Si Azkabán no había conseguido enloquecerlo ya lo conseguirían Dumbledore, La Orden y sobre todo el retrato de su neurótica madre.Fue un martes por la mañana cuando Sirius escucho el desastre comenzar por la casa muchas horas antes de lo habitual. Su madre gritaba injurias como una histérica mientras su parentela, distribuida por toda la casa en horrorosos retratos, la secundaban a coro. Salió de su habitación de mala gana, semidesnudo, con el cabello despeinado y con varita en mano.  
-¡Cállate maldita bruja!- bramo el ojigris, corriendo las cortinas del retrato de su madre con un movimiento de su varita.  
Quienquiera que fuese el que había despertado la furia de su dulce madre, continuaba golpeando la puerta con insistencia. Sirius bajo el tramo de escalera restante y cruzo el pasillo hasta la puerta.

-¿¡Que!?- bramó claramente molesto, mientras abría la puerta de un tirón.  
-Sirius.  
-¡Lunático!- exclamo el animago que repentinamente había olvidado el desastre producido por su amigo al golpear la puerta. Se acercó a hasta él, dispuesto a darle un abrazo a modo de saludo pero este se aparto.  
-Podrías vestirte primero- murmuró el licántropo divertido.  
Sirius rodó los ojos también divertido, y luego de invitar a Lupin a pasar, se encaminó a su habitación.  
-Bajo en un segundo.  
Lupin recorrió el vestíbulo con la mirada y luego se dirigió a la cocina, donde tomo asiento mientras esperaba a su amigo.  
-¡Que alegría me da verte Lunático!- exclamo Sirius ingresando en la cocina y sentándose frente a su amigo.  
-Siento la hora- murmuró el castaño -Dumbledore quería que estuviese aqui cuanto antes.  
-¿Dumbledore? ¿Para que?  
-Él te lo explicara, llegara en cualquier momento.  
Apenas Lupin guardo silencio Sirius comenzó a quejarse, despotricando contra Dumbledore y toda La Orden entera. El ex-profesor había imaginado que algo así sucedería. Sirius parecía estar al borde de un ataque de histeria, y Lupin lo entendía, el animago había abandonado Azkabán tan solo para terminar encerrado en su propia casa que por cierto, apenas toleraba.  
-¡Quiero salir!- volvió a gritar el ojigris como un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta.  
Justo en se momento unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Sirius había sacado su varita, esperando escuchar los chillidos de su madre invadir la habitación, sin embargo La Sra. Black apenas se inmuto.  
-Albus- Sirius forzó una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta. No podía negar que le emocionaba tener visitas e incluso le hacia ilusión que Dumbledore estuviera ahí para comunicarle algo importante, sin embargo no podía evitar estar molesto con el anciano mago, después de todo era él quien lo obligaba a permanecer encerrado en aquella asquerosa casa, repitiéndole una y otra vez que era por su seguridad e incluso por la de Harry.  
-Buen día, Sirius- saludo el profesor amablemente, entrando a la casa. Luego de saludar a Remus y aceptar gustoso una taza de té comenzó a hablar.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras, Sirius?- inquirió.  
-Aburrido, encerrado; lo normal- repuso el animago en tono mordaz.  
Dumbledore sonrió.  
-Siento que asi tenga que ser Sirius, pero ya lo hemos hablado por ahora es lo mejor que podemos hacer, por tu bien, el de Harry y el de toda La Orden- Sirius rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras escuchaba a Dumbledore soltar la letanía que él ya se había aprendido de memoria -Pero no he venido aqui a hablarte sobre esto- continuo dejando su taza sobre la mesa -Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo mas serio. Sabes que las cosas están yendo mal y es primordial comenzar con las reuniones de La Orden en forma y como es debido. Por lo tanto requerimos de un "Cuartel General" seguro y al menos por el momento estable. Arthur y Molly nos han ofrecido su casa, pero es pequeña y, afortunadamente, los miembros son numerosos y la casa de los Weasley no será suficiente. Es por ello, que quiero pedirte que nos permitas utilizar tu casa como Cuartel...  
-Claro, tómenla- lo interrumpió el mago con simpleza -Pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella.  
Dumbledore rio animadamente.  
-Sabia que contaría con tu apoyo hijo. Claro que no es solo eso. Algunos miembros de La Orden son de suma importancia y los medios de comunicación están cada vez más controlados por lo que...  
-Pueden mudarse todos los que quieran, Dumbledore - volvió a interrumpir Sirius emocionado.  
-¡Excelente! Por ahora, solo serán tu y Remus, pero en algunos días arribara la familia Weasley, tu sobrina y mas tarde la señorita Granger.  
-¿Dora es parte de La Orden?- inquirió el animago con un dejo de entusiasmó en su voz.  
-Por su puesto, es la pupila de Alastor y buena amiga de Shacklebolt ademas, es un importante miembro del Departamento de Aurores.  
Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sirius. Había pasado tanto tiempo, casi había olvidado que tenia familia; familia viva que podia llegar a querer. Dora... La ultima vez que la había visto no tendría mas de 4 años y aún podia recordar sus ojos grises (como cualquier Black) y su cabello siempre cambiando de color. En cuanto a su madre, Andrómeda siempre fue su prima favorita, y razones le sobraban para que así fuera. Sirius ansiaba poder volver a verlas, a ambas...  
Lupin prestaba atención sin decir nada, únicamente limitándose a contemplar a ambos.  
-Bueno Sirius, en verdad me alegra que hayas accedido y te lo agradezco. Ahora debo marcharme, hay cosas importante que debo resolver a Hogwarts- el anciano profesor se puso de pie con una sonrisa mientras agradecía amablemente el té a Remus y se dispuso a abandonar la casa.  
-Albus... ¿Cuando vendrá Harry? Me refiero... vendrá aqui ¿No? No lo pueden abandonar todo el verano con sus tíos.  
Dumbledore solto un suspiro y respondió: -Por ahora lo mejor para Harry es permanecer donde sus tíos, con todo lo que esta pasando, no hay lugar más seguro para él.  
Remus pudo notar la expresión de Sirius tensarse, justo antes de que este se pusiera de pie, claramente molesto.  
-¡No pueden solo botarlo ahí! Puedo asegurarte que Harry lo esta pasando bastante mal. ¿Como pueden pensar que esta seguro ahí?  
-Sirius cálmate...- murmuró Lupin que tambien se había puesto de pie.  
-Sirius... Comprendo que estes molesto, Harry tambien lo esta, pero por ahora es lo más conveniente, del estará bien con sus tíos por ahora- Dumbledore volvió a sonreír y abandono la casa sin permitirle a Sirius siquiera replicar.  
-¡Iré por él!- exclamo Sirius dispuesto a salir de la casa, tambien.  
-Por su puesto que no- repuso Remus tomándolo por el brazo -No puedes salir de aquí y lo sabes.

* * *

Sirius estaba emberrinchado. Tal vez tenia motivos, Harry era lo único que tenia y era lógico que se preocupará por él, sin embargo no estaba pensando claramente las cosas. Lo único que conseguiría si iba por él a casa de sus tíos era echar a perder todos los planes y de paso, ser capturado por los dementores.  
Remus apenas pudo verlo luego de la visita de Dumbledore, Sirius no salia de la habitación de Buckbeak ni siquiera para comer y el licántropo comenzaba a preocuparse.  
-¡Canuto!- exclamo Lupin golpeando la puerta de la habitación con insistencia -¡Sirius! No seas terco, los Weasley llegaran en cualquier momento...  
Después de varios gritos desesperados de Lupin y algunos golpes a la puerta de la habitación, el ojigris apareció.  
-No te vendría mal una ducha...

* * *

-¡Molly!- Lupin se vio envuelto en un cálido abrazo por parte de la Señora Weasley.  
-No sabes cuanto gusto me da verte Remus.  
La numerosa familia Weasley termino de ingresar en la casa, seguidos por Remus.  
-¿Donde esta Arthur?- inquirió Sirius apareciendo en el vestíbulo.  
-Ah tenido trabajo, Sirius- repuso la señora Weasley con sorprendente poca simpatía.  
-¡Canuto!- exclamo Ron acercándose a saludar al animago animadamente. Después de todo, y a pesar de la pierna herida, era el padrino de su mejor amigo y ademas él era el único de aquella habitación que oficialmente lo conocía, ademas claro, de Remus y la Sra. Weasley.  
Después de las debidas presentaciones la familia de pelirrojos comenzaba a instalarse. Charlie y Bill partieron enseguida debido a sus ajetreados empleos. La señora Weasley se encaminó directo a la cocina alegando que Remus y Sirius estaban exageradamente delgados. Fred y George se habían encerrado en su habitación apenas entraron en la casa por lo que solo quedaban los menores de los Weasley.

-¿Donde esta Harry?- inquirió la señora Weasley mientras preparaba la cena que por cierto, olía delicioso.  
Los ojos de la menor de los Weasley, sentada a la mesa de la cocina, se iluminaron al escuchar el nombre de el-niño-que-vivió, cosa que para el ojigris no paso desapercibida.  
-Dumbledore dijo que por ahora permanecerá con sus tíos, sin embargo estoy seguro de que vendrá- repuso guiñando un ojo a la pelirroja, que enrojeció hasta un punto extremo. Sirius le sonrió divertido antes de sumergirse en una animada platica con Remus y Ron sobre Quidditch.  
Después de una deliciosa cena, cortesía de Molly y una breve charla sobre cualquier cosa, un largo bostezo escapo de la pequeña pelirroja.  
-Ginny es hora de ir a tu habitación. Sirius ¿Podrías mostrársela?- pidió distraídamente la señora Weasley mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos sucios.  
El pelinegro asintió dejando escapar también un bostezo antes de ponerse de pie. Ginny se puso de pie y lo siguió por las escaleras.  
Justo estaban por llegar al segundo rellano, cuando Kreacher apareció por la escalera.  
-Productos de la inmundicia, escoria de la sangre. ¿Que diría mi ama si supiera la porquería humana que habita en su sagrado hogar? Asquerosos traidores a la sangre...  
Ginny había dado un paso atrás casi asqueada, como si quisiera alejarse del elfo doméstico.  
-¡Largo de aquí elfo idiota!- exclamo Sirius visiblemente molesto. Tomo a Ginny por el brazo y la arrastro escaleras arriba rápidamente, como si quisiera evitar que estuviera cerca del elfo.  
-Lo siento, nunca fue amable- susurro Sirius deteniéndose frente a la nueva habitación de la chica y soltando su brazo.  
-Esta bien- repuso Ginny visiblemente apenada.  
-Bien, esta es tu habitación- susurro Sirius abriendo la puerta y mostrando la habitación a la chica. Se hizo a un lado para que esta pudiera pasar.  
No se trataba de nada extraordinario, dos camas individuales, un buro, un closet y una ventana por la que justo ahora se colaba un brillo plateado, producto de la luna recientemente llena y sin embargo una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la menor de los Weasley.  
-Es perfecta- susurro ingresando a la habitación hasta detenerse junto a la ventana -Gracias  
-Supuse que a ti y a Hermione les agradaría, no creo que a Ron o Harry les gustase el tapizado violeta.  
La pelirroja sonrió al comentario del ojigris, mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación.  
-Te dejare dormir, descansa.  
-Igual.  
Sirius se despidió con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

* * *

Con la llegada de los Weasley la Casa Black pareció adquirir algo de vida y diversión. Como era de esperarse, los gemelos y Sirius comenzaron a bromear y planear travesuras como si de niños se tratase, apenas se conocieron. Sin embargo la señor Weasley se encargo de ocuparlos con tareas de la limpieza en toda la casa. Pasaron un par de dias antes de la inquilina por la que Sirius más aguardaba apareciera en la casa.  
El sábado por la mañana unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, provocando los histéricos gritos de la madre de Sirius que consiguieron distraer a todos de sus respectivas tareas.  
-Yo abriré - murmuró la señora Weasley mientras Sirius y Remus se disponían a callar los gritos desquiciados.  
-¡Hola!- saludo una joven de brillan cabello rosa, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro -Soy Tonks...- la chica meditó un momento ante la cara de desconcierto de Molly - La sobrina de Sirius.  
-¡Oh! Nymphadora que gusto me da conocerte, pasa. Sirius me hablo sobre ti.  
-¿Podia pedirle un favor?- pidió la chica mientras ingresaba a la casa. -Soy solo Tonks- completo con una gran sonrisa.  
-Claro... Tonks. Pasa, Sirius esta ansioso por verte.  
Cuando la chica de cabello rosa llego al vestíbulo,luego de haber atentado contra su vida al tropezar con un horrible paragüero con forma de pierna de trol, todos habían vuelto a sus respectivas labores a excepción de Remus y Sirius que apenas habían podido callar los gritos de la señora Black.  
-¡Dora!- exclamo Sirius entusiasmado corriendo a abrazar a su sobrina. Tonks correspondió el abrazo tambien alegre. -Cuanto tiempo... Ya no eres la misma niña pequeña  
-Tu tampoco eres un jovencito, tío- repuso Tonks divertida.  
-Ya has conocido a Molly- susurro Sirius, mientras veía a la señora Weasley desaparecer rumbo a la cocina. -Y él es...  
-¡Tu debes ser Lupin!- exclamo la chica ignorando a su tío al tiempo que se acercaba al licántropo.  
-¿Me recuerdas?- inquirió el castaño visiblemente sorprendido.  
-¿Como no hacerlo? Siempre me obsequiabas chocolate- la chica soltó una risa mientras envolvía a Lupin en un abrazo que tomo al licántropo bastante por sorpresa.  
-Lo siento...- susurro la chica al notar el desconcierto del hombre lobo.  
-Esta bien.  
Tonks continuaba sonriendo mientras recorría el vestíbulo con la mirada.  
-Jamás estuve aquí- susurro.  
-Suertuda- replicó Sirius.

* * *

Tres dias después, todos se encontraban almorzando cuando la única inquilina que hasta el momento faltaba por arribar, toco la puerta suavemente, lo que fue un gran alivio para todos ya que evito la dosis diaria de gritos e injurias por parte de Walburga.  
-¿Quieres abrir, George?- susurro la señora Weasley que como de costumbre, estaba cocinando.  
-Ya voy- repuso el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.  
-¡George!- exclamo la castaña al ver el rostro del pelirrojo aparecer por la puerta.  
El tiempo pasaba rápido. Y medio verano había sido suficiente para que George notara el drástico cambio en la mejor amiga de su hermano. Cuerpo mas esbelto, curvas mas marcadas... _¿Por que estaba fijándose en eso?_  
-Hola Herms, ¿Que tal el verano?  
-Fabuloso- repuso la chica mientras ingresaba a la casa, frente a George.  
Piernas largas y torneadas, cabello sedoso de un color castaño brillante y notablemente más manejable...  _Debía dejar de mirarla o ella lo notaría._  
-Todos estarán felices de verte- volvió a hablar el pelirrojo, conduciéndola hasta la cocina. La chica le sonrió ampliamente antes de seguirlo.


	2. Primera Reunión

**Capítulo 2**

-¡No hare eso!  
-Ginny, todos tienen tareas que hacer...  
-¡Has visto siquiera como está el ático! ¡Es asqueroso!- la pequeña pelirroja se había sentado a la mesa, cruzada de brazos y decidida a no hacer nada.  
-Sirius te ayudara- repuso la señora Weasley como si esa fuera la solución más eficaz que pudiese existir.  
El aludido despego los ojos del diario que estaba leyendo.  
-¡Yo no entrare ahí!- alegó -Hace siglos que nadie lo limpia ¿Tienes idea de la mierda que esta almacenada ahí?  
-¡Sirius!- se escandalizó la señora Weasley -Podrías moderar tu vocabulario al menos frente a mis hijos.  
Ginny había soltado una estruendosa carcajada que fue secundada por Sirius. La señora Weasley los observaba reprobatoriamente, antes de ordenarles que subieran y limpiaran ese ático en ese mismo momento. Sirius se puso de pie de mala gana, arrojando el periódico sobre la mesa.  
-Vamos, Ginny. Esperemos y una de las acromántulas de habitan el ático no nos coman antes de comenzar.  
La señora Weasley había puesto cara de horror antes de escuchar una vez más las risas de su hija que ya subía por la escalera justo detrás de Sirius.

* * *

-Dumbledore vendrá esta noche- informo Arthur, que estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina.  
Remus y la señora Weasley lo escuchaban atentamente. -La primera reunión oficial será esta noche. Me parece, comenzara a organizar las guardias para cuidar de Harry.  
-Eso es excelente…. Supongo que estarán todos aquí- hablo Remus observando fijamente al señor Weasley.  
-Así es- confirmo el hombre pelirrojo.  
-Cielo, ¿Podrías llamar a los chicos? La comida esta lista- pidió la señora Weasley que había comenzado a cortar algunos vegetales por medio de magia.  
El señor Weasley se puso de pie en el preciso segundo que alguien tocaba a la puerta, desatando nuevamente los histéricos gritos de la madre de Sirius. Remus se dirigió a abrir la puerta mientras Arthur se encargaba del cuadro de la histérica señora.  
-Tonks… Llegas temprano- murmuro Lupin al descubrir un a la chica de brillante cabello rosa justo detrás de la puerta. Los gritos de Walburga se hicieron escuchar hasta la puerta, provocando una mueca de ambos.  
-Lo siento- susurro la chica con una sonrisa inocente.  
-No te preocupes- repuso el licántropo haciéndose a un lado para que la chica pudiese pasar. Recién había cerrada la puerta cuando escucho un golpe seco detrás suyo.  
-¿Estas bien?- inquirió acercándose rápidamente a ella y ayudándola incorporarse.  
-Lo siento, lo siento… ese estúpido paragüero  
-Tonks… el de abajo es mi pie.  
-¡Oh! Remus perdona- exclamo la chica alejándose del licántropo. Había enrojecido de manera escandalosa mientras su cabello se tornaba de un rojo brillante.  
-No hay problema.  
-Lo siento, lo siento. ¡Soy tan torpe!- exclamo la chica entrando en el vestíbulo.  
Remus hizo una seña restándole importancia.  
-Molly está en la cocina, llegaste a tiempo para comer- volvió a hablar el castaño mientras seguía a la metamorfomaga hasta la cocina.  
La chica saludo alegremente a la señora Weasley, mientras se ofrecía a ayudarle en algo. Remus volvió a sentarse, centrándose nuevamente en el diario muggle que había estado leyendo.  
-¿Puedes ayudarme con los platos, querida?- pidió la señora Weasley. Tonks accedió alegremente.  
Había tomado un enorme montón de platos y había comenzado a distribuirlos por la mesa, cuando tropezó con sabe Dios qué cosa. Los platos se estrellaron con el suelo haciendo se añicos, mientras ella había caído justo encima de Remus, derribándolo de su silla junto con ella.  
-Perdona, perdona, perdona- balbuceo la chica volviendo a enrojecer. Remus forzó una sonrisa, mientras esperaba a que la chica se las ingeniara para ponerse de pie, pues había caído justo sobre él.  
-¡Tonks!- exclamo la señora Weasley acercándose a ayudarla.  
La chica se incorporó seguida por Remus.  
-Lo siento tanto, en verdad.  
-No importa- replico el licántropo intentando no perder la paciencia.  
-Lo lamento Molly- volvió a hablar la metamorfomaga visiblemente apenada -Reparo- susurro apuntando a montón de platos rotos que se había esparcido por el suelo. Estos habían vuelto a ser platos en perfecto estado. Con otro movimiento la chica los hizo flotar unos centímetros del suelo hasta la mesa, sin embargo esta vez tropezó con la silla que había derribado al caer sobre Lupin. La chica amenazo con caer de nuevo, afortunadamente Lupin pudo detenerla antes de que esta impactara contra el suelo. A pesar de ello los, platos que había hechizado salieron despedidos impactándose contra la pared del fondo, a solo unos centímetros de Molly.  
-¡Perdón!- exclamo la joven.  
Lupin observo el desastre aun sin soltar el brazo de la chica.  _¿Enserio ella era un auror?_  
-En verdad…  
-Cuatro veces en menos 10 minutos, hay que tener cuidado contigo- susurro Lupin extrañamente divertido, lo que consiguió hacer reír a la chica, que a su vez había vuelto a enrojecer.  
Molly había reparado el desastre y se encontraba repartiendo los platos en la mesa.  
-Te ayudo, Molly.  
-¡No! No… querida, porque no te sientas, lo chicos no tardan en bajar.

* * *

Sirius tenía razón, había toda clase de porquerías guardadas en ese gigantesco ático. Luego de tres horas de intentar deshacerse de todos los muebles viejos ahí almacenados, Ginny llego a la conclusión de que ni en un millón de años terminarían de limpiar todo ese desastre.  
- _Reducto_ \- volvió a susurrar Sirius apuntando a un enorme ropero antiguo que se redujo a un montón de polvo y astillas -Si me ayudaras, pequeña pelirroja, terminaría en la mitad de tiempo.  
-Aun así sería muy tarde para llegar a mi funeral- repuso la pelirroja con cansancio.  
Sirius se desplomo en un desvencijado sillón frente a la chica, mientras sonreía a su comentario. Ginny continuaba con la vista perdida en la calle llena de muggles caminando a prisa por la acera.  
Sirius tambien se había perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho la voz de la pelirroja hablarle.  
-¿Y que tal va todo con la Orden?- inquirió la chica con simulado desinterés.  
-Bien, supongo- repuso Sirius observándola con curiosidad.  
-¿Sabes si... Tendré que vivir aqui mucho tiempo?  
-¿El suficiente para ver a Harry llegar? Si - repuso el ojigris divertido. La pelirroja comenzó a enrojecer escandalosamente. -Tranquila, pelirroja, vendrá pronto- replicó Sirius riendo ante la vista de la pequeña Weasley.  
-¿Por que crees que me interesa verlo?- repuso Ginny intentando en vano disimular su nerviosismo.  
-Por nada... - replicó el hombre divertido -Solo creí que si enrojecías cada que escuchabas su nombre, debía ser por algo.  
Ginny lo observo con fingida molestia mientras Sirius comenzaba a reír con ganas.  
-¿Que más da?- replicó la chica de pronto -Siempre he sabido que no le intereso- Una mueca se había dibujado en su rostro.  
-Harry no es tan idiota- repuso el animago aun sonriendo.

* * *

Luego de una deliciosa comida proporcionada por la señora Weasley y una corta charla sobre cualquier cosa, el resto de La Orden comenzó a arribar a la casa al igual que Dumbledore. El anciano profesor tenia razón, en verdad era numerosa.  
-Suban a su habitación- susurro el señor Weasley a los menores de sus hijos y Hermione.  
-¿Por que no podemos quedarnos?- inquirió Fred que no parecía dispuesto a moverse de su lugar.  
-Ya lo hemos hablado.  
-Mama exagera, ¿Que tan malo puede ser que lo sepamos?- replicó George sentado al lado de su hermano.  
-Mucho, ahora los quiero en su habitación.  
-¿Si sabes que terminaremos por enterarnos, no?- volvió a hablar Fred poniéndose de pie.  
-Tarde o temprano lo sabremos- completo el otro.  
-Si, mientras mas tarde será mejor - repuso Arthur obligándolos a subir la escalera.  
Una vez en el segundo piso una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambos gemelos.  
-¿Que ocurre aqui?- inquirió Ron observándolos fijamente.  
Del bolsillo de su chaqueta muggle, Fred extrajo algo parecido a un largo cordón color piel.  
-¿Y esto es...?  
-Esto, hermana...  
-Es nuestro acceso en primera fila a la primer reunión de La Orden.  
Para cuando todos se alistaron frente al barandal del pasillo, aguardando a que la reunión comenzara, Hermione había ido a encerrarse en su habitación.  
-¿Donde esta Hermione?- inquirió Ginny.  
-En su habitación, no cree que un simple trozo de cordón sea suficiente para escuchar algo tan importante como una reunión de la orden.  
-¿Simple trozo de cordón, dijo?- musito Fred con fingido resentimiento.  
-Esa mujer no puede estar mas equivocada- completo George con tono dramático.

* * *

-Hola- saludo alegremente Tonks tomando asiento junto al licántropo que observaba a la orden congregarse en el enorme salón, conversando brevemente co, algunas personas o simplemente limitándose a sentarse.  
-¿Que tal, Nymphadora?  
-Tonks, ya te lo he dicho - replico la chica mientras su cabello se obscurecia hasta casi un rojo cobrizo.  
-Perdona, Tonks- replicó el hombre haciendo ciertos énfasis en la ultima palabra. La chica sonrió complacida.  
-¿Chocolate?- inquirió la chica ofreciéndole la barra de la hasta que hace un momento había estado comiendo - Es tu culpa que sea adicta.  
Remus sonrió amablemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-Vamos... Ambos sabemos que te encanta- replicó ella agitando el la barra mientras soltaba una risa. El hombre volvió a negar, mientras le agradecía cortésmente. -No me es venenosa, lo prometo - la chica volvió a reír. "¿Acaso reía por todo?"  
Lupin termino por acceder, tomando un trozo del chocolate que la metamorfomaga le ofrecía. Era de Honeydukes, del mejor chocolate que vendía ahí de hecho."¿Como podía haber pensado en negarse?  
Entonces se percató, de que Tonks lo contemplaba expectante.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió.  
-Espero a que el filtro de amor que le puse surta efecto.  
Lupin alejo el trozo de chocolate de su boca. Tonks soltó una estruendosa carcajada, que atrajo la mirada de más de uno.  
-¡Es broma!- exclamo la chica que parecía no poder para de reír ante la expresión de desconcierto del licántropo. -Aun que podría hacerlo... No lo notarías.  
Lupin la contemplaba aun confundido pero Tonks ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a saludar a Kingsley.

_Siempre estaba riendo, ¿Es que acaso no conocía la seriedad? Se suponía que era un auror, se suponía que fuera alguien centrada. No podía ir por ahí haciendo bromas y riéndose de cualquier cosa... Era casi tan parecida a los gemelos, la diferencia, era que ella tenia un trabajo serio y era parte de una organización importante como La Orden, no podía andar por ahí riendo y tropezando con todo._   
_Había algo en ella que amenazaba con terminar con su paciencia apenas se acercaba. Tal vez era eso, su afán por reír siempre, o quizá su irremediable torpeza_

-Buenas noches- hablo Dumbledore obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes.  
-Volví- susurro Tonks divertida, volviendo a sentarse a un lado de Remus. El licántropo sonrió cortésmente, mientras la chica se acomodaba en su lugar casi sentada sobre él debido a la cantidad de personas que se habían amontonado en el lugar.  
Dumbledore había comenzado a hablar sobre temas verdaderamente intrascendentales hasta que toco el tema que más de uno debía estar esperando.  
-... Por lo tanto es necesario comenzar cuanto antes con las guardias para vigilar a Harry.  
Sirius se había incorporado en su asiento, donde amenazaba con dormirse desde hacia media hora. Ojoloco observaba a Dumbledore fijamente, al igual que la señora Weasley que parecía bastante preocupada.  
-Es crucial mantener vigilado a Harry, al menos hasta que podamos traerlo aqui. Ojoloco me ha ayudado a organizar la guardias, y por ahora tenemos: Emmeline Vance y Sturgis Podmore. Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle. Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher. Arthur Weasley y Remus Lupin. Y Nymphadora Tonks y...  
-¡Solo Tonks!- interrumpió la metamorfomaga ignorando la mirada de todos clavada sobre ella. Dumbledore sonrió amablemente.  
-Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt- concluyó el director.  
Todos asintieron, mientras comenzaban a ponerse de pie, dispuestos a irse.  
-¿Y yo?- inquirió Sirius de pronto -¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Nada?  
-No seria una novedad, Black- repuso Severus. Sirius se puso de pie notablemente molesto, Remus había hecho lo mismo. Tonks los contemplaba expectante.  
-Severus...- lo llamo Dumbledore - Sirius sabes que no puedes dejar la casa. No mientras el ministerio te siga buscando.  
-No me quedaré aquí sentado de brazos cruzados. Si ese...- exclamo a señalando directamente al pecho de Snape,con un dedo- puede andar por ahí siendo un mortífago, no veo por que yo no.  
-Triste realidad, Black- replico Snape con tono burlón.  
Sirius había enarbolado su varita al igual que Remus. Y Snape no se quedaría atrás.  
-Ambos acordaron dejar los problemas personales fuera de esto- hablo Dumbledore como siempre,con extrema tranquilidad apesar de la situación.  
-¿Por que no se llevan bien?- inquirió Tonks casi con inocencia -Creí que eran amigos.  
La mirada de los tres hombres se clavo sobre la pobre chica, casi atravesándola.  
-Bien- continuó el director haciendo caso omiso al comentario - Sirius no puedes salir de la casa, no mientras el ministerio siga buscándote.  
Remus sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Los gritos de Sirius, el mismo discurso de Dumbledore, algún acido comentario de Snape y al final el animago terminarlo encerrado en la habitación de Buckbeak, emberrinchado como parecía su costumbre.  
-Lupin- hablo Snape entregándole al licántropo una pequeña bolsa de cuero negro con una ampolleta dentro.  
-Gracias- repuso el castaño guardándola en su bolsillo rápidamente. Tonks lo contemplaba con curiosidad.  
Dumbledore se despidió amablemente de Remus y Tonks y luego abandono la casa seguido de Snape. Para ese entonces, la casa había terminado de vaciarse.  
-¿Que es eso?- inquirió la chica que parecía no poder contener la curiosidad.  
-No es nada- replicó Remus casi a la defensiva.  
-Snape es el profesor de pociones en Hogwarts... ¿Es una poción?- insistió la chica.  
Lupin seguía negando con la cabeza, buscando la manera de quitársela de encima.  
-¿Es veneno? ¿Mataras a alguien?- Tonks parcia divertirse al agobiar a Lupin con tantas preguntas.  
 _¿Tenia algún interruptor para apagarla?_  
Remus había comenzado a dirigirse a la cocina y la chica lo seguía, aun preguntando.  
Molly, como era de esperarse, había comenzado a preparar la cena.  
Tonks volvió a tropezar con sabe que cosa y amenazo con caer sobre Lupin a no ser que este pudo detenerla a tiempo y sin perder el equilibrio.  
-Un dia de estos me matarás - susurro el hombre conduciendo a la joven hasta una silla sin soltar su brazo.  
-Lo siento- replicó esta enrojeciendo de nuevo. Lupin se sentó a su lado -¿Si te doy mas chocolate puedes perdonarme?- inquirió Tonks con una risa, Lupin tambien sonrió.

* * *

-Esto no esta funcionando- se quejo Ron con aburrimiento. Hacia cerca de 15 minutos de toda La Orden se había reunido en la sala y ese estupido cordón no estaba sirviendo de nada.  
Fred lo agitaba de un lado a otro como si quisiera sintonizar la señal de alguna radio muggle.  
-...Es crucial...- la voz de Dumbledore acaba de surgir por ese trozo de cordón pero asi como había aparecido desapareció.  
-¡Estupido gato fuera de aquí!- exclamo Fred de pronto, al notar al gato de Hermione intentando tomar el cordon, como si de un juguete se tratara.  
George lo levantó del suelo casi con fastidio.

-Tu gato es una molestia- escucho la castaña la voz de George en la puerta.  
El pelirrojo había ingresado en la habitación con el gato en brazos y una mueca de disgusto hacia el animal.  
-Crookshanks- susurro la chica acercándose a tomar el gato de las manos de George - Pobrecito.  
-Esta interfiriendo en nuestros planes- replicó el pelirrojo con fingido resentimiento.  
-¿Ese cordón inútil?- replicó la chica con superioridad -¿Esperan que funcione?  
-¿Por que no lo haría?- repuso el chico.  
-Tal vez por que es inservible.  
\- Pues esta funcionando- George dudo - Casi...  
-Pues es una perdida de tiempo, Dumbledore esta aqui y sabe que intentaran escuchar, es obvio que no lo permitiría. Como en el torneo de los tres magos- la chica sonrió casi burlona.  
George la contemplo fijamente.  
-¿Dudas de nuestras habilidades? Fred y yo inventamos ese cordón.  
-No dudo, estoy segura de que no funcionara.  
-¿Apostamos?- inquirió George con una sonrisa. Hermione lo observo fijamente.  
-Yo no apuesto y menos contigo.  
George se alzó de hombros.  
-Tu te lo pierdes. Ganarías muy buenos premios- replicó George con una sonrisa pícara.  
-Eres un idiota- replicó la chica comenzando a reír con ganas, mientras le lanzaba una almohada antes de que el chico abandonara la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :3  
> Les tengo nuevo capitulo espero les guste. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, pero es más complicado desde el celular  
> Dejen sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y quiero saber que les parece la historia.
> 
> Un beso  
> Feer :3


	3. Complices

**Capítulo 3**

  
El Sol ardiente golpeaba su rostro casi con fuerza, atravesando por sus párpados con su brillante luz dorada, mientras ella despertaba del sueño mas extraño que hubiese tenido nunca.  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo la luz arder sobre su rostro y la suave brisa acariciar sus mejillas. Se removió en la cama acurrucándose entre las mantas, mientras notaba como aquello que había sido un sueño se convertía en imágenes borrosas, distorsionadas por su mente que insistía en recordar y que sin embargo, no conseguía capturar una sola imagen nítida. A pesar de ello, creía recordar; estaba segura de que había soñando con él. Su cabello aquella mañana se había teñido de un rosa brillante, muy distinto al que acostumbraba usar casi siempre.

* * *

-¡Buenos dias!  
Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe, mientras se incorporaba en la cama sintiendo las mantas atorarse debajo de algo, deslizándose hasta la altura de su regazo.  
En menos de un segundo, escaneo la habitación entera. Ginny no estaba y su cama se encontraba perfectamente tendida, la ventana estaba cerrada y el ropero entreabierto. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, hasta que reparo en el pelirrojo sentado a su lado derecho, en la orilla de su cama.  
-¿Que haces aquí?- exclamo la castaña tirando de las mantas y cubriéndose hasta la barbilla.  
-Yo tambien amanecí bien, gracias- repuso el chico con simulado resentimiento.  
La joven soltó un bufido mientras se desplomaba sobre los cojines.  
-Perdona, me has asustado. No deberías entrar aquí ¿Sabes?  
-Disculpa, pequeña Granger- replicó el chico, apareciendo de pronto acostado de lado izquierdo de la leona. La castaña rodo los ojos divertida, mientras giraba en la cama para poder verlo.  
-¿Que quieres?  
-Mi hermano y yo necesitamos de tu ayuda- hablo el chico volviendo a aparecer del otro lado de la cama.  
-¿Mía?- inquirió la chica casi con burla, intentando ignorar al pelirrojo que desaparecía y volvía a aparecer.  
-Si- repuso el chico, mientras Hermione giraba hacia su izquierda para poder verlo - Algo esta yendo mal con...- dudo un segundo -Con unas cosas... Y George y yo creímos que podrías ayudar.  
Hermione sonrió de lado.  
-¿Cosas? ¿Te refieres al montón de experimentos que han estado haciendo desde que comenzó el verano?  
-¡Exacto! Y yo se que mueres de ganas por ayudarnos a mi hermano y a mi- repuso el muchacho con una sonrisa.  
-No- replicó la chica tambien sonriendo.  
-George y yo consideramos utilizar medidas drásticas si decías que no- replicó jugueteado con su varita entre sus dedos.  
-¿Es broma, no?- replicó la chica con superioridad. Fred y George nunca la obligarían a nada, incluso si intentaran usar magia.  
-Que lastima que no puedes usar magia fuera de la escuela  ¿No, Herms?- el gemelo Weasley volvió a aparecer del lado opuesto de la cama. La chica volvió a girar, comenzando a hartarse de su jueguito.  
-Lamento decepcionarte Fred- replicó haciendo especial énfasis en el nombre -Pero no te ayudaré ni a ti, ni a tu hermano.  
-Vamos Hermione- pidió el chico poniendo cara de inocencia -Es por el bien de la ciencia.  
-No, lo siento George- replicó Hermione volviendo a sonreír.  
-Soy Fred, Hermione. ¡Diablos! Pensé que me conocías- susurro con dramatismo.  
-Por supuesto que te conozco, George.  
-Yo soy Fred, Hermione. Deberías aprender a diferenciarnos mejor.  
-Claro, lo hare Fred- susurro la chica observando al pelirrojo retadoramente. El Gryffindor le lanzo una mirada suspicaz y Hermione no aparto la mirada de los ojos azules del muchacho hasta que este despareció. Al segundo siguiente estaba sobre ella a centímetros de su rostro.  
-¿Como lo sabes?- inquirió.  
Hermione lo contemplo fijamente. Su rostro. Sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, sus pómulos, sus cejas; cada una de sus pecas, tan solo a centímetros de ella. ¿Por que estaba ahí? ¿Que diablos estaba ocurriendo?  
Algo dentro de su vientre había comenzado a agitarse con ferocidad mientras notaba las manos de George posadas a cada lado de sus hombros, su cuerpo excesivamente cerca de el suyo. ¿Por qué no había salido corriendo aun? ¿Por qué no estaba corriéndolo de su habitación justo ahora?   
Su corazón latía con violencia mientras notaba la respiración del chico acompasándose a la suya, su aliento acariciando su rosto, un par de mechones de cabello pelirrojo casi rozando su frente. ¿Por que estaba tan cerca? ¿Por qué había dejado de respirar? ¿Por qué sentía el corazón en la garganta? ¿¡Por qué!?  
-Te conozco, George Weasley- replicó en un susurro apenas audible. Y un segundo después, George ya no estaba. 

* * *

Luego de darse un momento intentando con desesperación recordar al susodicho aparecido en su sueño, Tonks recordó que debería estar alistándose para ir al ministerio.   
Una larga ducha y un par de caídas después, Tonks estaba lista para bajar a desayunar. Como de costumbre, un ambiente de ajetreo e incesante actividad se respira en la casa. La metamorfomaga noto que los chicos ya habían terminado con su desayuno y que la señora Weasley ya había comenzado a recoger los platos.  
-Hola, Molly.   
-Buenos dias querida. ¿Almuerzas?- inquirió la señora Weasley que había comenzado a servir su desayuno sin esperar respuesta. Tonks asintió gustosa mientras se sentaba a la enorme mesa de la cocina.  
-¿Donde esta Remus?- Tonks pudo notar casi enseguida que el periódico que Remus acostumbraba dejar sobre la mesa no estaba aquella mañana, además de que no se veía en la biblioteca o en la sala, leyendo como era su costumbre luego del desayuno.  
-Ha salido temprano- repuso Molly distraídamente.  
¿Temprano? ¿Que tanto? Justo en ese momento no debían de ser más de las 9 de la mañana.  
-¿A donde fue?- volvió a preguntar, casi con insistencia.  
-No tengo idea, cariño, pero supongo que volverá en un par de dias.  
¿Par de días? ¿Por que? Tonks deseo bombardear a la señora Weasley con un millón de preguntas.  
¿Cuanto tiempo era exactamente un par de dias? ¿ Por que tenía que irse asi, sin decir nada? No es que el tuviese la obligación de despedirse de ella, o fueran tan cercanos como para no poder irse sin dejar algo dicho para que le dijeran, sin embargo no podía solo desaparecer.  
-¡Oh! Eso es una lastima. Adoro el chocolate que suele preparar en la mañanas- bufo Tonks revolviendo su desayuno con el tenedor.  
-¿Quieres que te preparé un poco?- ofreció la señora Weasley con una amable sonrisa.  
-Claro Molly, gracias- acepto Tonks con una sonrisa.

Bien... ¿¡Que diablos le sucedía!? Era el mismo chocolate preparado con la misma leche, en la misma olla, servido en la misma taza, ¿Que había cambiado?  
Tonks recibió la taza con chocolate caliente que la señora Weasley le ofrecía.   
Justo como le gustaba. Estaba lo suficientemente caliente para resultar reconfortante y no para sentir que su boca ardía a cada trago. Le había agregado malvaviscos al igual que Remus. Su taza llena de chocolate humeante olía delicioso, la espuma parecía a punto de derramarse por el borde y sin embargo, un trago le basto para darse cuenta que no estaba ni cerca de ser igual al de Remus...  
Tonks había dejado la taza a un lado, cuando escucho a Ginny bajar por la escalera.  
-¡Mama!- llamo la pequeña entrando a la cocina -¿Has visto a Sirius?  
-Me parece que sigue encerrado con Buckbeak- intervino Tonks sonriendo a Ginny.  
-Prometio ayudarme a terminar de limpiar el ático- bufo la pelirroja dejándose caer en una silla.   
-Ese hombre tan testarudo, no se ha querido mover de la habitación del animal ese, ni siquiera para comer- se quejó la señora Weasley.  
-Deberíamos comprenderlo Molly, ya sabes lo que dijo Dumbledore, esta preocupado por Harry.  
-¿Que ocurre con Harry?- salto Ginny enseguida observando muy fijamente a Tonks. La señora Weasley fulminó con la mirada a la metamorfomaga.  
-Nada Ginny,  vuelve a tus deberes.  
-¿Que ocurre con Harry?- volvió a preguntar Ginny.  
-No es nada Ginny- repuso Tonks con una enorme sonrisa intentando reparar su error. Pero Ginny la observaba fijamente.  
-Sirius no se preocupa por nada...- susurro la chica suspicazmente mientras se ponía de pie.  
-Ve y haz tus deberes, Ginny- la reprimió la señora Weasley.  
Ginny asintió de mala gana mientras comenzaba a subir por la escalera, rumbo a la habitación de Buckbeak.  
  


-¿Sirius?- inquirió tocando la puerta suavemente, y como era de esperarse, no recibió respuesta.  
Abrió la puerta lentamente, entrando a la habitación con sigilo. Resultaba deprimente desde el segundo en que se ponía un pie ahí. La luz apenas conseguía atravesar la gruesa capa de mugre que cubría la única ventana, el enorme candelabro que pendía del techo amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento. El suelo estaba lleno de tierra y escombros. Los muebles habían sido amontonados en un rincón, a excepción de uno que otro que aun parecía conservar su antiguo sitio.  
Buckbeak descansaba echado en un  rincón de la habitación, sobre algo parecido a un montón de paja. Ginny recorrió la habitación con cierto desagrado.  
-¿Sirius?- inquirió la pelirroja adentrándose en la habitación a media luz.  
-¿Ginny?- inquirió el hombre extrañado despegando la vista de la ventana -¿Que diablos haces aquí?  
El hombre la contemplo fijamente mientras la chica se acercaba  hasta dejarse caer en el polvoriento sofá frente a él.  
-¿Que haces tú aqui?- replicó la pelirroja observándolo inquisitoriamente.  
-No es tu asunto, pequeña pelirroja.  
-No seas infantil, Sirius.  
Sirius desvio la mirada clavándola de nuevo sobre la asquerosa ventana.  
-Prometiste ayudarme con el ático- susurro la joven con cara de inocencia.  
Sirius soltó una risa.  
-¿Esperas sacarme de aqui para ir a limpiar esa porquería de ático?- replicó el hombre soltando una carcajada. Ginny sonrió con suficiencia.  
-Así es.  
Sirius volvió a reír casi burlándose de ella.  
-Vamos- replicó Ginny poniéndose de pie. Sin embargo Sirius no se movió.  
-¡Anda!  
Sirius sonreía con suficiencia.  
-¡Sirius Black! ¡Despega tu trasero de ese sillón y comienza a caminar AHORA!  
Definitivamente era hija de Molly. Sirius no pudo evitar dejar escapar otra carcajada.  
-¿Crees que eres terco? Puedo ser peor- amenazo la pelirroja acercándose de nuevo a él. Sirius aun sonreía.   
El animago hubiera esperado gritos, regaños, algún golpe o pellizco incluso, sin embargo, fueron los hábiles dedos de la chica buscando sus costillas lo que lo sorprendieron.   
Comenzaba a resultarle imposible contener la risa, Ginny tambien reía, mientras evitaba las manos que Sirius que intentaban detenerla.  
Ginny jamas imagino que el punto débil de Sirius pudiese ser algo tan simple como las cosquillas.  
-Para...- balbuceo el hombre tomando ambas manos de la  pelirroja entre la suyas.  
Eran suaves, muy suaves. Tersas y tibias, demasiado pequeñas y frágiles en comparación a las suyas.  
Ginny aun estaba riendo. Fue entonces cuando ambos notaron la excesiva cercanía.  
-Vamos- volvió a hablar la pelirroja aun riendo.  
Aprovechándose de las manos de Sirius entrelazadas a las suyas, tiro de él, e increíblemente el hombre se dejo arrastrar por la pelirroja fuera de la habitación.  
-No esperes que te ayude en nada, pequeña pelirroja.  
-Ya vermos- susurro Ginny con una sonrisa de superioridad sin soltar la mano del hombre.

* * *

Comenzaba a dudar que su pequeño departamento fuera una buena opción.   
Los vecinos comenzarían a preguntarse por que diablos un lobo aullaba toda la madrugada en pleno centro de Londres.  
Pero a decir verdad no le apetecía pasarlo en el bosque o en alguna montaña. El primer mes luego de mudarse con Sirius lo pasa en su habitación, sin embargo ahora con toda la familia Weasley, Hermione y Tonks viviendo ahí obviamente no podía quedarse ahí.  
No podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría si Tonks se enterara de su condición. Era de las pocas personas que no lo sabían, y gracias a ello lo trataba como a otro cualquiera. No quería que tuviese que enterarse, no si no era necesario.  
¿Por que le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara? Hacia mucho tiempo que se había obligado a ignorar los prejuicios del resto de las personas, fingir que no sucedía. Era esa la principal causa de su timidez y su obvia imposibilidad de socializar. Sin embargo, no quería que ella lo supiera. Le preocupaba demasiado la reacción que ella pudiese tener al respecto. Era como si no quisiera perder el trato que Tonks le brindaba, apesar de su torpeza, sus extrañas bromas y su actitud infantil, era la única que no sentía lastima por el, que no lo juzgaba.

* * *

-¡Sirius Black activate!- exclamo la pelirroja intentando en vano que el hombre la ayudara a limpiar la habitación. El animago se había recostado en el alféizar, con la espalda recargada en la pared y la vista perdida en la ventana.  
-Sirius...- susurro Ginny acercándose a él -Tu en verdad no quieres hacerme enojar.  
-Te dije que no quería hacer nada.  
Ginny soltó un bufido dándose por vencida, se sentó frente al hombre de ojos grises, tambien en el alféizar, mientras este dejaba caer sus piernas sobre el regazo de la chica.  
-¿Es por Harry, cierto?- inquirió Ginny suavemente. Sirius la observo con suspicacia.  
-Cosa que tu no deberías saber, pelirroja- Ginny sonrió.  
-Dumbledore lo cuida, nunca lo ha dejado solo- replicó ella como si intentase convencerse a si misma.  
Sirius sonrió de lado. Ginny en verdad parcia querer convencerse, aun que en cierto punto le era imposible ocultar cuan preocupada estaba por Harry, casi tanto como él.  
-Supongo que si- dejo escapar Sirius, volviendo a perderse en la ventana.  
Ginny contemplo a Sirius. Era increíble lo mucho que él quería a Harry, después de todo lo que había pasado, a él solo le importaba una cosa; Harry.  
Ginny se descubrió a si misma escrutando el rostro del ex convicto fijamente. Después de todo parecía que las viejas historias eran ciertas. Sirius era realmente atractivo y en sus años en Hogwarts debía haberlo sido mucho más.   
Sus ojos grises en verdad le gustaban, su obscuro cabello y su sonrisa coqueta le sentaban a la perfección, pues aun en las peores situaciones el sabia comi utilizarlo, cuando sonreír o hacer una mueca, cuando entrecerrar los ojos o guiñar uno.   
¿Por que estaba pensando esto 

* * *

Una mano apareció sobre su libro de pronto, obligándola a bajarlo.  
-¿Que haces Herms?- susurro el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Intento leer.  
-Claro... Mi hermano y ello necesitamos tu ayuda. Esta mañana creo que aceptaste, entonces...  
-Dile a tu hermano que no pretendo ayudarlos.  
-Si, sobre eso. ¿Como saber que no soy él? ¿O que soy yo? Ty entiendes... Podría ser Fred, o George, o Gred.  
Hermione soltó una risa.  
-Si podrías... A menos a a ti te gustara el color Azul como a George, o que tu bebieras jugo que naranja en lugar de calabaza, o a menos que tu tuvieras un lunar en el cuello y tus ojos,fueran ligeramente más claros.  
Fred observo a la chica con la boca abierta mientras esta sonreía con superioridad.  
-George se volverá loco- susurro antes de desaparecer.   
Hermione se quedo absorta, pensando a que se refería Fred con eso...

* * *

Tonks mordisqueaba su pluma distraídamente mientras su mente viaja en sus sitio muy distante de su oficina en el ministerio.  
Justo en aquel momento debería estar haciendo un reporte para Kingsley sobre el control de venta de artículos ilegales en el Callejón Diagon. Pero a ella poco le importaba.  
Había comenzado a preocuparle donde pudiera estar Lupin. Habían pasado dos días, y el no parecía dar ni una señal de vida.  
Había preguntado a todos en esa enorme casa y curiosamente, nadie tenía idea y Sirius, bueno... El seguía encerrado en la habitación de Buckbeak sin importarle si su mejor amigo estaba desparecido o algo por el estilo.  
Snape le había dado una bolsa con algo la noche anterior a que Lupin desapareciera. ¿Y si algo le había pasado a Remus? El estomago de Tonks dio un vuelco de solo imaginarlo.  
No. Remus era un mago excelente y una persona inteligente, no debía estar sucediendo nada malo.  
Tonks intento concentrarse una vez mas en el montón de hojas esparcido sobre su escritorio y sin embargo su mente volvía a viajar a Remus y su insistente necesidad por saber en donde estaba.

* * *

Luego de un par de dias Sirius se había vuelto un caso perdido. Se había vuelto a encerrar en el cuarto de Buckbeak y esta vez Ginny ni siquiera consiguió que la mirará. ¿Que diablos le ocurría a ese hombre?  
Incluso Tonks había intentado hablar con él, y Remus aun no volvía como para ser él quien fuera a su rescate.  
-Sirius me preocupa ¿Sabes?- comento Ginny a Hermione una noche en su habitación.  
-Esta frustrado- repuso la castaña -Quiere saber que Harry estará bien, quiere tenerlo aquí...  
Ginny asintió pensativa.  
-Ademas, esta desesperado y con justa razón, necesita salir de aquí. Yo también estría volviéndome loca si fuera él, dejo Azkabán solo para venir aquí.  
-Muy seguramente piensa que todos estamos en su contra- repuso Ginny con notable tristeza.  
-Es por su bien Gin, si el ministerio lo encuentra lo asesinara en ese mismo segundo, sin siquiera pensarlo.  
Ginny volvió a asentir aun perdida en sus pensamientos.  
Hermione se había metido dentro de las mantas de su cama y había apagado la luz de la habitación.  
-Descansa- susurro   
-Igual tu, Herms.  
Ginny se quedo despierta contemplando fijamente el techo tu cho de su habitación, cuando una idea ilumino su mente como un foco.

Salio de su habitación con sigilo e intentando no hacer ruido bajo por la escalera. La casa estaba completamente desierta y obscuras, cuando de pronto se percató de que una luz proveniente de la sala iluminaba las escaleras. Termino de bajar estas en silencio y se dirigió a la sala donde Sirius leía un libro cómodamente sentado en el sillón. Ginny apenas había puesto un pie en la sala cuando el hombre hablo:  
-Deberías estar durmiendo, pelirroja.  
Ginny lo contemplo con fingido resentimiento.  
-No se suponía que me escucharas- se quejo - Yo debía  llegar y asustarte.  
-Lo siento, cariño, intento fallido- replicó Sirius con sorna.  
-Crei que no pensabas abandonar la habitación - hablo Ginny sentándose en el sofá junto a él.  
-Estar con Buckbeak no están divertido como parece- replico el ojigris. La pequeña Weasley dejo escapar una risita.  
-Tengo un plan - repuso Ginny en un susurro. Sirius la contemplo con curiosidad -Eres un amargado depresivo, necesitas salir de aqui con urgencia- hablo la chica con graciosa seriedad.  
-Si claro, pequeña, Dumbledore me prohibió rotundamente moverme que aqui.  
-Bien nadie lo sabra- dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa. -Yo tambien enloquecer su sigo aqui mucho tiempo, entonces saldremos tu y yo, justo ahora.  
-Aja...- replicó Sirius sin creer una sola palabra -¿A donde piensas ir pequeña genio?  
-Al cine- repuso la pelirroja sonriente.


	4. Palomitas de Maiz

**Capítulo 4**

  
El ojigris soltó una estruendosa carcajada mientras la menor de los Weasley lo contemplaba fijamente.  
-¿Que diablos es "el cine"- inquirió.  
-Hermione me hablo sobre ello, es un lugar, como un salón, donde los muggles se reúnen y ven una película.  
La mirada de  Sirius se había convertido en emoción pura. Salir de ahí era lo único que le interesaba, fuera donde fuera. Alguna vez había visto una película en esos extraños aparatos que los muggles llamaban televisión, sin embargo no había encontrado gran diversión en dicha actividad, a pesar de ello no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Quería irse, huir de esa asquerosa casa, respirar aun que fuera por un solo segundo el aire fresco.  
-¿Vamos?- inquirió Ginny poniéndose de pie.  
Sirius no tenia la mas mínima idea de como era un cine o como llegar hasta el, sin embargo Ginny parecía muy segura de lo que hacia.  
-Necesitaremos dinero muggle - murmuró el hombre.  
-Tome un poco del de Hermione, no lo notara.  
Sirius sonrió complacido mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido.

* * *

 

Hermione abrió los ojos de pronto, sin estar muy segura de por que había despertado. Giro en su cama, dando la espalda a la puerta y fijo la vista en la ventana, justo detrás de la cama de Ginny. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Hermione reaccionará ¿Donde estaba Ginny?  
Se incorporo en la cama de golpe, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, aun que no era necesario, la pelirroja no estaba ahí.  
Hermione comenzó a asustarse, no había escuchado a Ginny salir. Se puso de pie rápidamente, ignorando el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire colarse por la ventana y salio de la habitación. Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y abrió la puerta del baño lentamente, estaba vacío. ¿Donde estaba?  
-¿Ginny?- inquirió en un susurro. ¿Que esperaba? ¿Que estuviera acostada en mitad del pasillo y le contestará de pronto? No sabia por que, pero se estaba preocupando.  
Bajo la escalera rápidamente, todo estaba completamente obscuro. Definitivamente no estaba en la sala y tampoco en la cocina. ¿Donde se había metido esa pelirroja?  
Hermione volvió a subir la escalera a toda prisa, necesitaba despertar a los señores Weasley.  
Paso frente a la habitación de Buckbeak y tambien la de los gemelos, hasta detenerse al final del pasillo. Había levantado la mano dispuesta a golpear la puerta, cuando una mano cubrió su boca mientras otro brazo la rodeaba por la cintura.  
Un grito escapo de sus labios, pero ya era tarde, ese alguien la había arrastrado por el pasillo hasta la habitación contigua.  
La habitación tambien estaba obscura y pudo ver que era casi igual a la que compartía con  Ginny. Había comenzado a patalear con desesperación, pero la persona que la había arrastrado a la habitación ni siquiera se inmuto.  
Escucho unos pasos acercándose hasta ella en medio de la obscuridad. Presa de la desesperación comenzó a moverse intentando zafarse de los brazos de quien la tuviera ahí atrapada. Sentía el pecho de quien fuera contra su espalda, y su mano de largos dedos rodeándola sobre el abdomen.  
La luz se encendió de golpe y se encontró con Fred Weasley contemplándola divertido y George de pie detrás de ella.  
-¡Son unos idiotas!- exclamo enfurecida.  
Dio un paso a un lado, alejándose de ambos gemelos que parecían contener las ganas de reír.  La castaña les lanzo una mirada reprobatoria antes de dirigirse a la puerta, sin embargo George se planto frente a ella.  
-Quítate- exigió. Tal vez si no estuviera tan molesta podría haber sido mas cortes.  
El pelirrojo sonrió recargándose sobre la puerta con una sonrisa burlona y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. La castaña giro en su sitio lanzando una mirada al otro gemelo que tambien la observaba sentado en un silla junto a un desvencijado escritorio.  
-¡Dejame salir, George!- chilló la chica.  
-No podemos, Herms  
-No nos lo tomes a mal...  
-No es como que nosotros lo decidiéramos asi.  
-Ginny no esta por ningún lado, debemos encontrarla- bramo enfurecida.  
-Claro.  
-Lo sabemos.  
-Fue ella la que nos pidió traerte aqui.  
-Ademas, según entiendo, tu prometiste a mi hermano que nos ayudarías.  
Hermione clavo sus ojos miel como dos dagas sobre George antes de volver a fijarlos sobre Fred.  
-¿De que diablos están hablando?- exclamó.  
-No encontraras a nuestra pequeña hermana por ningún lado, ergo...  
-No puedes salir de aqui- completo George a espaldas de la castaña que aun observaba a Fred enfurecida.   
-¿Donde esta Ginny?- exigió saber.  
-No podemos decírtelo, Herms...  
-No te molestes con nosotros, no es nuestra culpa.  
Hermione bufo molesta, mientras se sentaba a la orilla de una de las camas.  
-Hablando todo se arregla- murmuró George alejándose de la puerta.   
En menos de un segundo Hermione se había puesto de pie, y casi salia de la habitación. Sin embargo George apareció frente a ella, tapándole el paso.  
-¡Muévete!- grito Hermione golpeando el pecho del pelirrojo con ambas manos. George sonrió tomando las muñecas de Hermione y acercándola hacia su pecho.  
-No.  
Hermione lo observaba enfurecida.  
-Entra, Herms. Por favor- susurro el chico sonriendo. Hermione ingreso nuevamente a la habitación, seguida muy de cerca por George. Fred había desaparecido. Hermione recorrió la habitación con la mirada, mientras George cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.  
-¿Donde esta Fred?-inquirió Hermione, sentándose en la cama junto a la ventana.  
-No tardara- repuso George que parecía buscar algo en el viejo armario al fondo de la habitación.  Hermione se había resignado a no salir de ahí en un buen rato, por lo que se acomodo contra el alféizar de la ventana, abrazando sus rodillas a su cuerpo. George se incorporo con una chaqueta obscura entre las manos.  
-Es increíble que no tengas frio- susurro pasándosela por los hombros, para luego sentarse a su lado. Hermione no consiguió reprimir una sonrisa. La castaña sintió una especia de descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda cuando George acarició sus brazos desnudos mientras la cubría con la chaqueta.  
-Gracias- susurro -¿Enserio debo quedarme aquí?- inquirió la chica. El pelirrojo asintió. -¿Por que?  
-Eres un peligro para Ginny- repuso George con dramatismo. Hermione rodo los ojos divertida.  
-Solo dime donde esta, y prometo no moverme de aqui...  
-Créeme que aun asi no saldrás de esta habitación. En fin, ella esta bien.

* * *

  
Ginny abrió lentamente la pesada puerta de madera intentando no hacer ruido y en menos de un segundo Sirius había salido de la casa. Ginny no puedo evitar sonreír al ver al ojigris pasear por todo el ancho de la acera con una enorme sonrisa impresa en el rostro.  
La pelirroja cerro la puerta detrás suyo y volteo a la solitaria avenida, volviendo a fijar la vista en el niño con cuerpo de adulto que tenía enfrente mientras dejaba que el aire nocturno acariciara su rostro. Era una noche fresca apesar de ser verano, y la pelirroja lo podia sentir en la ligera brisa que alborotaba su cabello.   
Bajó el único escalón a la acera y se acercó al ojigris.  
-¿Y bien?- inquirió Ginny sonriente ante la expresión de euforia del animago.  
-Esto es...- dejo escapar un suspiro - excelente.  
-Te hacia falta, a los dos creo- repuso la chica sonrojándose ligeramente. -¿Nos vamos?- inquirió.  
Sirius asintió con la enorme sonrisa aun plasmada en el rostro. Ambos lanzaron un fugaz vistazo al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place antes de comenzar a andar por el ancha avenida.  
-Nos mataran, ¿Sabes?- susurro Sirius luego de un largo rato de silencio.  
-Si pero pensé que eso no te importaria.   
El ojigris sonrió, divertido.  
-Ademas- continuo la pelirroja -Nadie tiene por que saberlo, es un secreto.  
-Queda entre tu y yo- completo el animago, con una sonrisa de lado.  
Se habían detenido y Ginny se descubrió a si misma contemplando muy fijamente los ojos grises del animago.  
-Nos detuvimos- susurro Sirius divertido.  
-¡Claro! Lo siento- repuso Ginny volviendo a andar.  
Sirius no tenia idea de como lucia un cine, y por mas muggle que fuera, moría de ganas por descubrirlo.   
Luego de caminar un par de calles Sirius descubrió que aquel vecindario tenia más vida de la que podía haber imaginado. Había un sin fin de pequeñas cafeterías distribuidas por todas las calles y algunos puestos de comida que olía delicioso.  
-Por lo que dijo Hermione, estamos cerca...  
-¿Ella sabe de esto?- inquirió Sirius despegando la vista de un pequeño local al otro lado de la calle donde una atractiva rubia acaba de ingresar.  
-Claro- repuso Ginny con sarcasmo -Tu crees que lo permitiría, solo le pregunté como llegar, le dije que un dia invitaría- se cayó se golpe -...a alguien- completo entrecortadamente.  
-A Harry- replico Sirius divertido. Ginny sintió el calor comenzar a extenderse por su cuello hasta las mejillas. Sirius soltó una carcajada mientras notaba como la pelirroja comenzaba a sonrojarse.  
-¡No!- exclamo Ginny adelantándose a Sirius para que no pudiese ver su rostro que parcia a punto de arder. Debía aprender a dejar de sonrojarse.  
Habían llegado al final de una larga calle cuando descubrieron un enorme lugar justo en la esquina de enfrente. Era una lugar enorme que ninguno de los dos hubiese sabido comparar con ningún local del callejón Diagon o Hogsmade.  
Había un gigantesco letrero lleno de luces rojas y amarillas donde rezaba varios nombres extraños que, según Ginny había escuchado, eran los nombres de las películas que pasaban en el cine. Había un sin fin de muggles que entraban y salían del lugar, varías parejas que iban tomadas de la mano e incluso familias completas.  
-¿Esto es un cine?- inquirió el animago recorriendo el lugar con la vista.  
 -Si... Eso creo- repuso la chica que tambien contemplaba fijamente el lugar.  
Ambos cruzaron la calle con paso lento, sin despegar la vista del cine lleno de luce y se sumergieron en el mar de personas que iban y venían, conversando animadamente, comiendo algo que ninguno de los dos conseguía identificar o simplemente entraban al cine, atravesando una enormes puertas de cristal.  
-¿Ahora?- inquirió Sirius a una Ginny que ya no estaba junto a él.  Giro en su sitio dándose cuenta que la chica no estaba. Su respiración comenzó a alterarse, casi entrando en pánico. Recorrió el montón de gente frente a él, buscando la brillante cabellera roja de la chica.  
De pronto pudo ver a la joven un par de metros a su izquierda que también miraba a todos lados, muy seguramente buscándolo.  
-¡Pelirroja!- exclamo Sirius acercándose rápidamente a ella.  
-¡Sirius! Te perdí - exclamo Ginny.  
-¿Ahora que?- inquirió el hombre.  
-La gente esa formada ahí... Supongo que hay que hacer lo mismo.  
Sirius ofreció su brazo a la pelirroja y esta lo contemplo extrañada.  
-No volveré a perderte, pelirroja- repuso Sirius.  
Ginny sonrió mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sirius. Ambos se dirigieron a la fila de personas frente a una especie de cabina donde había un chico con una graciosa vestimenta.  
Cuando llego su turno fue Ginny quien se paro frente a la ventanilla.  
-Buenas noches. Le atiende Marcus. ¿Puedo ayudarle?  
-Si- repuso Ginny. El chico contemplo a la chica, esperando a que volviera a hablar.  
-¿Has decidido ya alguna película?- inquirió el chico contemplando a Ginny fijamente. Sirius no paso esa mirada desapercibida.  
-¿Como? No lo se...  
El chico sonrió.  
-Puedo recomendarte algunas...  
El chico soltó una larga lista de nombres extraños de los cuales Sirius se desentendió completamente, pues estaba mas concentrado evitando lanzarse sobre el chico que parecía apunto de devorar a Ginny con los ojos.   
-¿Y bien?- inquirió el chico luego de soltar su larga lista de cosas que Ginny no había entendido.  
-Ummm... La... La primera que dijiste.  
El chico sonrió, y luego de cobrarle le entregó un par de boletos color azul.  
-Gracias- replicó Ginny.  
-A ti- susurro el chico guiñándole un ojo.  
De pronto Sirius la rodeo por los hombros alejándola de ahí. Ginny lo contemplo confundida, pero sonrió mostrándole el par de boletos.  
-Ahora, hay que entrar- susurro Ginny volviendo a tomarse del brazo de Sirius.   
Atravesaron las enormes puerta de cristal con paso lento, y se encontraron con una enorme sala tambien llena de gente.  
La sala era alfombrada, y había algo parecido a un mostrador al fondo de la habitación detrás del cual lucían unos letreros tambien llenos de luz. Otra fila de personas se extendía frente al mostrador donde había varios jóvenes con el mismo gracioso atuendo. A los lados, había dos largos pasillos por los que la gente entraba y salía.  
-Esto es extraño- susurro Sirius recorriendo la sala con la mirada.  
-Solo... Hay que hacer lo mismo que ellos- susurro Ginny divertida mientras se formaba en una fila frente al mostrador, arrastrando a Sirius consigo.   
-Si emmm... Dame una de esas- susurro Ginny señalando el bote lleno de sabe dios que cosa, que el chico a su lado estaba pidiendo.  
-¿Palomitas de maíz?  
-Aja- susurro sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando.  
Luego de pagar, Sirius recibió el enorme bote color rojo que el chico detrás del mostrador le ofrecía.  
Animago y pelirroja, si dirigieron, luego de preguntar un millón de veces, por el largo pasillo de la izquierda, hasta una pequeña fila fuera de lo que, según les explicaron era un sala.  
-¿Esto se come?- inquirió Ginny aun tomada del brazo del ex convicto.  
-Parece que si...- repuso Sirius lanzando una mirada de desconfianza al montón de "palomitas" dentro del bote. -Veamos...- susurro llevándose una a la boca -Para ser comida de muggle, no esta tan mal.  
Ginny soltó una estruendosa carcajada que atrajo la mirada de mas de uno.  
-De acuerdo, es tu turno- susurro Sirius acercando una de esa cosas a la boca de Ginny.  
-No comeré eso.  
-No seas infantil  
-¡Ño!- replico Ginny (N/a si, con Ñ) intentando fingir ternura, lo que solo consiguió una estruendosa risa de Sirius.  
-¡Oh vamos pelirroja! No tienes 5 años...  
Ginny sonrió con inocencia mientras tambien comenzaba a reír. Clavo los ojos miel sobre los grises del merodeador, que reflejaban más alegría de la ella le hubiera visto nunca.  
-¿Y si esta envenenada?  
-En ese caso moriré contigo- susurro Sirius con tono seductor. Ambos callaron un segundo, y luego comenzaron a reír con ganas, atrayendo mas miradas.  
-¡Cómelo y ya!  
Ginny abrió la boca, recibiendo el montoncito de comida que Sirius le ofrecía.  
-¡Me mordiste!- exclamo Sirius con fingido resentimiento.  
Ginny volvió a reír con ganas, cuando se topo con la mirada reprobatoria de una señora, que estaba justo detrás de ellos en ela fila.  
-¿Esto es tan raro como parece?- inquirió Ginny en un susurro.  
-¿Por?- inquirió el animago, llevándose otro montón de palomas a la boca.  
-Es señora nos mira raro.  
-Bueno... Teniendo en cuenta que escapamos de una casa llena de magos a las 10 de la noche para venir a un cine muggle, tal vez si sea un poco raro...- replico Sirius como si analizará la situación a conciencia.   
Ginny comenzó a reír una vez más, y el animago se vio contagiado por sus risas. La fila comenzó a avanzar mientras Ginny aun reía, fue entonces que Sirius descubrió cunto le gustaba la risa de la pequeña pelirroja.  
-Vamos- susurro Ginny volviendo a colgarse del brazo de Sirius. No era como que pudiese perderse en medio de un estrecho pasillo mientras seguía una fila de personas, sin embargo, era agradable caminar asi...

* * *

  
-¿Ahora?- inquirieron ambos gemelos desde el piso, observando a la castaña apremiantes.  
Hermione estaba sentada en la cama de George, con la chaqueta de este aun alrededor de los hombros, y leyendo un enorme libro de pociones avanzadas.  
-Ahora... Agiten dos veces en sentido de las manecillas del reloj y 17 en sentido opuesto- recitó.  
Fred y George seguían al pie de la letra las indicaciones dictadas por la castaña que, luego de escuchar por casi una hora a los gemelos sufriendo con una fácil poción de cura de forúnculos, había terminado por acceder a ayudarlos. Aun pensaba que eso era una completa tontería y más aun una atrocidad si llegaban a cumplir su propósito, que era venderlos dentro de Hogwarts, sin embargo ahí se encontraba, dictando instrucciones y ayudando a los gemelos.  
Pasaban ya, de las once la noche, cuando Hermione comenzó a sentir que sus ojos le escocían. Soltó un largo bostezo, mientras los gemelos aun discutían y hacían una larga lista sobre los ingredientes que necesitaban buscar en el callejón diagon.  
-¿Ahora me dirán de donde sacaron todo esto? - Inquirir corriendo con la vista el caldero y los frascos con ingredientes distribuidos por el piso de la habitación.  
-Los trajimos cuando llegamos...  
-Su madre en persona limpio esta habitación.  
-Obviamente no los guardaríamos aqui...  
-¿Entonces?- inquirió Hermione con curiosidad.  
-No somos tan tontos, Herms.  
-No conseguirás que te lo digamos- completo George con una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
Hermione rodo los ojos, mientras se acurrucaba en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la  pared y dejaba escapar otro largo bostezo.  
-¿Puedo irme ya a mi habitación?- pidió.  
-No- respondieron ambos al unísono.  
-Como quieran- repuso Hermione acomodándose la chaqueta sobre los hombros, y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

  
-Ummm... Ginny- susurro una voz tan cerca de su odio, que podía sentir su aliento acariciar su cuello.  
-¿Mmm?- inquirió sin abrir los ojos.  
-Es hora de irnos.  
Ginny abrió los ojos con parsimonia y descubrió que la sala de cine, al comienzo abarrotada, estaba vacía y con las luces encendidas.  
-Quiero dormi- replico como una niña pequeña volviendo a recargarse en el hombro de Sirius.  
-No pretendes que te cargue hasta la casa, vamos levántate.  
Ginny soltó un quejido cuando Sirius se levanto, obligándola a quitar la cabeza de sobre su hombre, y tiro de su brazo.  
-Vamos pelirroja.  
Ginny se puso de pie de mala gana, siguiendo a Sirius hasta la salida de la sala, quien aun la sujetaba por la muñeca.  
-Tengo sueño- se quejó.  
-Si, lo note cuando te quedaste dormida sobre mi hombro.  
-Lo siento- replico Ginny con mal simulada inocencia mientras ambos atravesaban las pesadas puertas de cristal hasta la calle.  
El aire azotaba con fuerza cuando ambos salieron a la fresca noche. La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando el aire agitó su cabello, erizándole el vello de la nuca.  
-Pudiste escoger una mejor película, ¿No crees? - se quejó Sirius- Es una historia pésima.  
-Si, tan mala que la viste completa.  
Sirius soltó una risa que fue secundada por Ginny.  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a Grimmauld Place.  
-Tal vez tu padre no esta tan loco después de todo, los muggles no son tan idiotas.  
-¡Oye!- lo reprendió Ginny golpeando su brazo con suavidad.  
-Solo digo, que sus inventos raros no son tan malos después de todo.  
-Si supongo que si... Pues la película no fue tan mala... Creo.  
-Lo dice quien durmió la película entera.  
Ginny soltó otra risa mientras el aire volvía a hacer de las suyas arremetiendo contra el cuerpo de ambos. La pelirroja, que aun caminaba tomada del brazo de Sirius, se pego a su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a temblar.  
-La próxima vez, yo escojo la película.  
Una sonrisa escapo de los labios de Ginny al escuchar las palabras dicha por el animago. Era eso lo que le encantaba de Sirius. No la reprendía ni se pasaba el dia advirtiéndole sobre lo mal que se encontraba la situación en el mundo magico o sugiriéndole que no saliera de casa a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario. El solo lo disfrutaba y ya...  
Luego de un par de minutos y de una divertida charla que ninguno de los quería dejar por nada del mundo llegaron al numero doce.  
Sirius abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado, dejando a la pelirroja pasar frente a él, para luego cerrarla silenciosamente. El pasillo estaba completamente obscuro, por lo que luego de unos cuantos pasos Ginny tropezó con el horrendo paragüero con forma de pierna de troll con el que Tonks siempre tropezaba. Un ruido de golpe sordo invadió la cada y después el de una risa contenida.  
-¿Estas bien?- inquirió Sirius intentando contener la risa, mientras ayudaba a Ginny a incorporarse.  
-Si- repuso la chica que tambien hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para no reír.  
El animago acompaño a la chica hasta su habitación y ambos, sin darse cuenta aun caminaban tomados del brazo.  
-Gracias- susurro Sirius al dejar a la chica en la puerta de su habitación.  
-Fue una linda noche-  replico Ginny con una sonrisa.  
-Descansa- se despidió Sirius antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el obscuro pasillo.

* * *

  
Sirius se tiro en su cama soltando un largo suspiro y con una enorme sonrisa impresa en el rostro.  
Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía respirar aire fresco, caminar por las empedradas calles de la ciudad y sentir la brisa agitando su pelo.  
Jamas imagino que terminado escapando de la casa aun cine muggle y mas aun, acompañado de la menor de los Weasley.  
Esa chica en verdad que le agradaba. Era como su sobrina Tonks, aun que muy diferente a su manera. Era tan claro su parecido con Molly y a la vez le era imposible negar que era hermana de los gemelos. Era divertida, atrevida, inteligente...  
Sirius aun no podía creer que hubiese sido idea de la pequeña salir de Grimmauld Place solo ellos dos, ocultándose del resto. Dándose un momento para olvidarse de todo lo que acontecía y solo recordar lo que era disfrutar de la vida.  
Tal vez eso era lo que le agradaba de ella. Disfrutaba de vida, fuere como fuere.

* * *

Tonks daba vueltas en la cama como una loca, sin conseguir atrapar el sueño que durante toda la noche había brillado por su ausencia.  
Con el sol apenas amenazando con salir, tiñendo el cielo de una especia de violeta rosado, la metamorfomaga se incorporó en la cama y salio de la habitación.  
Un silencio impenetrable reinaba en la casa aquella mañana, tal vez por que era demasiado temprano. Tonks bajo las escaleras soltando un largo bostezo e intentando no hacer ruido.  
Entro a la cocina y tomo una taza de la alacena cuando recordó que Remus no estaba en la casa y por ende, no encontraría nada bebible en aquella cocina, ni su te de naranja o su exquisito chocolate que tanto seguía echando de menos.  
Hacia tres dias que Lupin había desaparecido, casi como di la tierra los hubiese tragado, y algo parecido al nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella desde el dia anterior.  
¿Y si Dumbledore lo había enviado a una misión de la Orden? ¿Y si algo había salido mal? ¿Y si Remus estaba mal herido en algún lugar lejano donde nadie pudiese imaginar que estaba?  
Tenia que dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías o se terminaría volviendo loca.  
Dándose por vencida, dejo la taza vacía sobre la mesa y comenzó a merodear por la cocina sin saber muy bien que diablos estaba buscando, en todo caso ella tendría que preparar el chocolate, y no era precisamente un éxito en la cocina.   
Fue entonces cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Extrañado clavo la vista en el vestíbulo esperando a ver quien era el individuo que llegaba a la casa a tan altas horas de la mañana.  
-¡Remus!- exclamo al ver al castaño aparecer en el por el corredor.  
Camino hasta el y sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. El licántropo apenas atino a posar una mano en la espalda de la chica.  
-No esperaba encontrarte Tonks- susurro el licántropo con una ligera sonrisa.  
-Eso significa que... ¿No quieres verme?  
-¡No! Me alegra muchísimo verte.  
La metamorfomaga sonrió complacida.  
-Te he echado muchísimo de menos- soltó la bruja con una enorme sonrisa, sin notar el ligero rubor que coloreo las mejillas Remus al escuchar aquello. -Muero de ganas por tomar de tu chocolate, ya sabes, el que solías hacer por las mañanas.  
Remus sonrió dejando su abrigo sobre una silla y acercándose a la cocina detrás de Tonks.  
-Entonces prepararé un poco para ti- susurro sonriendo amablemente a la chica. Tonks sonrió también.

* * *

  
Hermione abrió los ojos cuando sintió los primeros rayos de la mañana acariciando su rostro. No debían ser mas de las siete de la mañana. Se revolvió entre las cálidas mantas de la cama, y se estiro a lo largo de la misma, cuando noto un bulto a sus pies.  
Se incopor en la cama, y fue entonces cuando recordó que había  caido dormida sobre la cama de George sin embargo, no recordaba haberse acostado dentro de las cobijas.  
Y ahora, George dormía hecho un ovillo a los pies que la cama, cubierto con la misma chaqueta con la que Hermione se había protegido del frio la noche anterior. Fred no estaba, pero su cama estaba desecha, muy seguramente acaba de levantarse.  
Hermione se dejó caer en los cojines con una sonrisa en el rostro. Volvió a cubrirse con las mantas hasta la barbilla, e inhalo profundo, dejando que la loción de George la embriagase.


	5. Chocolate

**Capítulo 5**

-...El cabello verde.  
-¿Verde?- inquirió Tonks horrorizada. Remus río.  
-Bueno, en ese entonces te veías tierna con ese color.  
Tonks se ruborizo escandalosamente. Remus tambien sintió el color subir a sus mejillas asi como las palabras se escurrían entre sus labios, sin embargo, y por fortuna, ninguno de los dos llego a enterarse, pues en ese justo momento Remus le daba la espalda a Tonks.  
-¿Y ahora? ¿Que te parece?- inquirió Tonks con una sonrisa de lado. Lupin despego la vista de la tetera humeante donde aun prepara el chocolate. El ex profesor sonrió casi con ternura al ver el rostro en forma de corazón de la chica enmarcado con dos largos mechones de cabello verde brillante.  
-Te sienta bien- repuso el licántropo con una ligera sonrisa.  
Tonks arrugo la nariz disgustada cuando observo su reflejo en la parte trasera de una cuchara.  
-Sigo prefiriendo el color rosa- hablo la metamorfomaga con una mueca.  
Remus asintió y un segundo después, el cabello de la joven volvía a ser de un brillante rosa chicle. Luego de un largo silencio en el que los dos se lanzaban una que otra breve sonrisa, Tonks volvió a hablar:  
-Si eres tan buen amigo de mi tío, ¿Por que no te vi mas que un par de veces?- inquirió la bruja con curiosidad.  
-Te conocí desde muy pequeña, pero no creo que lo recuerdes...  
Una sonrisa surco los labios de Lupin al recordar aquella primera ves, cuando Sirius los llevo a él y a James a conocer a su pequeña sobrina. Otra oleada de ternura lo invadió al recordar a la pequeña bebe con el cabello de colores, que alguna vez cargo en brazos.  
-¿En verdad?  
-Claro, incluso... Creo que alguna vez te cargue- Tonks se había ruborizado ligeramente, al contrario de Lupin, que parecía a punto de arder. -Si bueno, supongo que no tenias más de cuatro años la ultima vez que te vi- comento el licántropo sirviendo un poco de humeante chocolate en dos tazas. Tonks sonrió con ternura.  
-Claro. Recuerdo que fuiste a casa con Sirius y su amigo...  
-James- interrumpió una voz detrás de ambos.  
Sirius irrumpió en la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y contemplando a ambos divertido.  
-¿Saben una cosa? Deberían dejar de sonrojarse cada que uno u otro abre la boca.  
Tonks sintió sus mejillas comenzar a calentarse, mientras Sirius soltaba una carcajada...  
-A mi tambien me da gusto verte, Canuto- repuso Lupin tranquilamente.  
-Claro que me da gusto verte, Lunático aun que supongo que le da mas gusto a Tonks, no dejo de preguntar por ti desde que te fuiste.  
Definitivamente su cara arderia en cualquier momento. Tonks intento forzar una sonrisa, aun que en realidad deseaba lanzarle algún conjuro a su tio.  
Remus intentó ignorar el comentario y continuó con lo suyo. Se acercó a la larga mesa donde Sirius tambien se había sentado y le pazo una taza de chocolate caliente a Tonks.  
-¿No me invitas?- inquirió el animago al ver a Remus sentarse frente a él, tambien con una una taza entre las manos. El ex profesor hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, seguramente para ir a servirle a su amigo, sin embargo Tonks hablo primero.  
-No, lo hizo solo para mi  
Sirius soltó una estruendosa risa al notar el rostro de su sobrina teñirse de un claro color carmín asi como las palabras habían salido de su boca.  
-¿Ah si?- inquirió Sirius con sorna, clavando la vista sobre Remus.  
El licántropo parecía a punto de atragantarse con su bebida.  
-Si Sirius - repuso.  
-A mi nunca me ha cocinado nada- se quejó Sirius haciendo un puchero. Tonks soltó una estruendosa risa, que incluso contagio a Remus.  
Los tres callaron, mientras Tonks disfrutaba del delicioso chocolate caliente que ¡Merlín! Cuanto había echado de menos. El sabor del chocolate era tan diferente al de Molly o al que ella misma había intento separar. Era como si supiera a él, a Remus.  
-¿Por que tan feliz, Sirius?- inquirió Lupin luego de un rato, contemplando fijamente a su amigo quien parecía no poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
-Por nada, Lunático- repuso el animago como si le restará importancia. -Tu dime, ¿Que tal salio todo?  
Remus carraspeo casi incomodo.  
-Bien...- respondió secamente.  
-¿Me dirás ahora a donde fuiste?- hablo Tonks observando fijamente a Remus.  
-Solo fue... Una misión de la Orden, no debería hablar sobre ello.  
¿Acaso no dejaría de insistir? Se cuestiono Remus. La chica llevaba toda la mañana preguntándole donde había estado. Insistiendo en sacar el tema en cualquier momento. Pero el evadía sus preguntas a cada intento de ella. No podía decírselo. No era que no confiara en ella sino más bien, no quería que ella lo supiera. Por que si era así, seria como perderla y, extrañamente, el no quería que eso pasara.

* * *

El Sol había alcanzado un muy alto punto cuando despertó. Los intensos rayos dorados golpeaban con fuerza sobre su rostro. Se removió un poco en la cama, cuando su cabeza chocó contra la pared, evitando gemir de dolor giro hacia un lado y un segundo después estaba en el suelo.  
-¡Ouch!- se quejó aun tirado y sin querer moverse.  
-¿George?- balbuceó una castaña adormilada que acaba de incorporarse en la cama.  
-¿Te desperté Herms?- inquirió el pelirrojo levantándose del suelo.  
-Si, no importa- repuso la castaña soltando un largo bostezo. -¡Oh George! ¿Te tire?- exclamo la castaña entre apenada y divertida al ver que el chico se frotaba la cabeza.  
-No es nada- repuso este.  
-Lo siento- se disculpo la joven volviendo a recostarse. Un segundo después, George apareció recostado a su lado, con los pies cruzados y las manos detrás de la cabeza.  
-Mi espalda te odiara después de esto- se quejo el pelirrojo. La castaña rio inocentemente.  
-No vuelvo a quedarme en tu habitación- replico la chica con fingida resignación.  
-¿Apostamos?- inquirió George girando en la cama hasta ver de frente a la castaña, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.  
-No- replico Hermione con una sonrisa apenas perceptible y luego, cerrando los ojos.  
George se descubrió a si mismo contemplando fijamente el rostro de la castaña. Sus largas pestañas que parecían acariciar sus mejillas, sus rozados labios ahora entre abiertos, sus pómulos, su piel tersa; sintió ganas de acariciar su rostro. ¡Maldita sea! ¿En que pensaba? Era Hermione Granger. La ratona de biblioteca, la sabelotodo, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el constante dolor de cabeza de su hermano menor y ahora tambien el suyo.  
Nunca habían sido precisamente amigos, ella era solo "la amiga de su hermano" y él "el hermano de su amigo" siempre estaba Ron en medio, o Harry, incluso Fred. Jamas habían pasado de un saludo o algún divertido comentario, casi siempre un regaño de parte de ella, pero nunca nada más y ahora en cambio, estaba recostado a su lado, contemplándola fijamente y reprimiendo las ganas de acariciarla, de abrazarla o al menos de acercarse más a ella.  
La respiración de la Gryffindor comenzó a alentarse, una vez mas se había quedado dormida. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del pelirrojo, mientras se acomodaba a su lado, durmiéndose tambien.  
-¡Ginny, Hermione!- se escucho a la señora Weasley gritar desde abajo.  
-Mamá te llama- susurro George volviendo a abrir los ojos, y un segundo después también lo hizo la castaña.  
Estaba cerca, muy cerca; tal vez demasiado. Sus ojos azules casi del color del cielo justo antes de ponerse el Sol estaban a centímetros los suyos. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, casi respiraban el mismo aire.  
-Debo irme, George- susurro Hermione sin despegar sus melados ojos de los del chico. La distancia entre ambos había empezado a desaparecer...

* * *

-¡Remus! Me da gusto que estes de regreso- exclamo el Señor Weasley al encontrarse con Remus en el vestíbulo justo antes de retirarse al trabajo junto con Dora.  
-Gracias Arthur, yo tambien estoy feliz de volver.  
-¿Todo salio bien?- inquirió.  
-Si... Excelente.  
-Me alegro. Hoy es nuestro turno de hacer guardia, aun que si lo prefieres puedo hacerlo solo, ya sabes, para que descanses un poco.  
-No Arthur, no te preocupes por mi, te veré en Privet Drive- repuso Lupin amablemente.  
-Entonces allá te veo- se despidió el Señor Weasley -Vamos Tonks.  
Tonks despego la vista de un retrato colgado en mitad del vestíbulo que había estado observando fijamente.  
-¡Claro!- exclamó sonriente. Se acercó a Remus y sin más le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por el corredor y salir por la puerta a la soleada mañana, seguida por el Señor Weasley.  
-Otra vez estas rojo- susurro una voz a sus espaldas.  
Lupin le lanzo una mirada asesina a Sirius, de pie en las escaleras, antes de dirigirse a la sala sin molestarse en replicar nada.  
-Si ambos seguirán amenazando con prenderse fuego en la cara cada que se miran, no creo que lo suyo funcione.  
-¿ "Lo nuestro" ? No tengo idea de que hables, Canuto- repuso Remus sentándose en el sofá y desdoblando un ejemplar del Profeta.  
-Seria más fácil si ambos lo aceptan.  
Remus ignoro a su amigo, intentado concentrarse en su lectura.  
-Al menos me dirás ¿Por que no quieres hablar de tu situación frente a ella?  
Remus doblo el periódico y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa.  
-No es algo que quiera gritar en voz alta, Sirius. Snape ya ayudo bastante con eso.  
El animago hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del profesor de pociones.  
-Si pero Tonks no lo sabe.  
-Y no tiene por que saberlo- replico Remus intentando sin éxito restarle importancia.  
-Sabes que lo hará ¿No? Es un auror.  
-Si lo hara será por su cuenta, no por que alguien más se lo diga- replico fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.  
-Claro- repuso Sirius con una sonrisa que nada tenía de inocente.  
-¿Me dirás ya por que tu nuevo buen humor? Pensé que seguirias molesto por que Dumbledore no te deja salir.  
-Bueno de nada sirve que este molesto, aun asi no puedo salir.  
Sirius sonreía mientras paseaba la vista distraídamente por la habitación.  
-De acuerdo, ahora dime la verdad.

* * *

Salio corriendo, literalmente escapo de ahí.  
¿Por qué? Porque no podía quedarse ahí. Casi lo besaba. ¿Ella a él? ¿Él a ella? Que mas daba. Casi se besaban. ¡Rayos! Que diablos pasaba con ambos.  
Luego de un balbuceó similar a un "lo siento" luego de casi matar a George al intentar levantarse de la cama y tirarlo a él y luego de no atreverse a mirarlo para despedirse había huido hasta su habitación.

Cerro la puerta tal vez demasiado fuerte y se encontró con Ginny doblando ropa y acomodándola dentro de un cajón.  
-¡Hermione hola! ¿Como estas? Pensé que te encontraría aqui, no esperaba que te quedarás en la habitación de los gemelos- comento Ginny distraídamente.  
Hermione se sentó a la orilla de la cama, dándose un momento para regular su respiración.  
-¿Estas bien?- inquirió Ginny fijándose en ella.  
-Claro, no es nada- repuso la castaña.  
-De acuerdo. Mamá insiste en que bajemos ayudarla, quiere limpiar el vestíbulo y también la sala...  
-¿Ginny, donde estuviste anoche?- exclamo Hermione, de pronto.  
-¿Como?- inquirió la chica girándose hacia ella.  
-¿A donde fuiste?- exigió saber Hermione. Ginny sonrió.  
-No puedo decirte Herms.  
-Ginny desapareciste durante la noche e hiciste que los gemelos me encerraran para no poder hacer nada, al menos podría saber por que.  
-Lo siento Hermione, no te lo diré. Pero no importa, estoy bien.  
-Quiero saber a donde fuiste Ginny.  
-A ningún sitio, no tiene importancia- replico Ginny aun sonriendo.  
La castaña abrió la boca, dispuesta a argumentar algo más, pero Ginny la interrumpió.  
-Aun que insistas no te lo diré, necesitarás veritaserum para hacerme hablar. Y no, los gemelos no lo saben asi que servirá de poco preguntarles.  
Hermione contemplo a su amiga con visible molestia.  
-¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que es que salgas asi?  
-Correré el riesgo- replico Ginny aun sonriendo.  
-Ginny, no puedo permitir que salgas asi de la casa.  
-Ya lo hice Hermione, y si lo vuelvo a hacer tu no me detendrás.  
Ginny aun estaba sonriendo. Hermione comenzó a preocuparse por el estado mental de su amiga.  
-¿Ginny en que estas metida?- volvió a inquirir Hermione, con una nota de preocupación en la voz.  
-En nada, Herms. Te prometo que todo esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse.  
Hermione seguía contemplando fijamente a su amiga, a pesar de que esta ya le había dado la espalda. Si bien ella quisiera detenerla, podia hacerlo. Siempre existían formas; podia contarle a Ron o directamente a la Señora Weasley, pero a decir verdad no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo.  
-¡Hermione!  
Ginny chasqueaba los dedos frente a su cara, en un intento de llamar su atención.  
-Perdón, ¿Que?  
Ginny soltó un bufido casi divertida.  
-Preguntaba que como te fue anoche.  
-No hay mucho que contar teniendo en cuenta que Fred y George me arrastraron hasta su habitación y me obligaron a quedarme ahí.  
Ginny soltó una risa, divertida ante la actitud resentida de su amiga.  
-Pues en ese caso hubieras huido de la habitación de mis hermanos en cuanto fui por ti, y no hubieras salido hasta hoy por la mañana.

* * *

El dia transcurrió extrañamente lento para todos en aquella casa. Como de costumbre, Molly había comenzado a explotarlos domesticamente, asignando tareas a cada habitante de la casa y prácticamente, obligándolos a llevarlas a cabo.  
-Esta loca- se quejó Fred mientras entraba a la Sala de estar seguido por el resto de sus hermanos y Hermione.  
Decir que la limpiarían era poco. Literalmente la Señora Weasley los obligaría escarbar hasta en el ultimo rincón para dejar esa estancia impecable. Remus y Sirius habían salido huyendo apenas vieron al pequeño ejército de pelirrojos entrar en acción. El polvo y los asquerosos animalitos volaban por toda la habitación conforme comenzaban a mover muebles y quitar cortinas.  
-¿En cuanto tiempo pretende tu madre que terminemos con esto?- inquirió Ron horrorizado, que intentaba deshacerse de un horrendo cuadro colgado en mitad de la sala, junto con George.  
-Es tu madre- repuso el pelirrojo - Tal vez piense que es más productivo limpiar un salón que asistir a Hogwarts.  
Luego de media hora de intentar descolgar una pesada cortina con millones de años de antigüedad, que bienm habían dejado marca en las capas y capas de polvo que se habían adherido con fe a ellas, Ginny salio corriendo.

-Tu vienes conmigo- irrumpió de pronto en la cocina, tomando a Sirius de un brazo y obligándolo a ponerse de pie.  
Lupin contemplaba la situación divertido, mientras la Señora Weasley comenzaba a depender a su hija.  
-¿A donde crees que vas, señorita?- inquirió molesta.  
-Al ático.  
-Deberías ayudar a tus hermanos en el salón.  
-Si Ginny, ve a ayudarlos- repuso Sirius culminando a la pelirroja con la mirada, que aun lo mantenía sujeto del brazo.  
-Tu prometiste ayudarme con el ático- replico la chica haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.  
-¿Yo prometí ayudarla con el ático?- inquirió Sirius en un susurro, observando con horror a Remus, como si hablara con él. El licántropo se limitó a soltar una risa.  
-Tus hermanos necesitan tu ayuda, Ginny - argumento la Señora Weasley. Sin embargo la pelirrjoa ya había arrastrado a Sirius fuera de la cocina y ambos se encontraban ya por la mitad de la escalera.  
-¡Lunático muere de ganas por ayudarlos!- grito Sirius reprimiendo una carcajada que al contrario, Ginny no se molesto en callar.  
-¿Podrías ayudarlos, Remus? - pidió dulcemente la señora Weasley.  
El licántropo carraspeó.  
-Lo siento Molly yo... debo ir a Privet Drive ya sabes, tengo guardia con Arthur.

* * *

El Sol amenzaba con ocultarse en cualquier momento, y el cielo había comenzado a teñirse de un violeta anaranjado.  
Con un ligero chasquido, Remus apareció en mitad de una calle desierta, con una larga hilera de casas exactamente iguales a ambos lados.  
El licántropo comenzó a caminar con parsimonia hasta su punto de encuentro con Arthur. Un pequeño parque al final de la calle, con algunos columpios desvencijados y resbaladillas oxidadas. Consulto su reloj, 6:48. El señor Weasley aparecería en cualquier momento.  
Luego de un par de minutos en los que Lupin no hizo más que dedicarse a observar la silenciosa calle de Privet Drive, una luz plateada apareció en medio de la hierba crecida y descuidada del parque, a unos metros de él.  
La especie de luz plateada que era más bien como vapor, se convirtió en una pequeña comadreja que se acercó hasta él y le hablo con la voz del Señor Weasley:  
-Remus, lo siento mucho pero ha surgido un asunto en el trabajo y no podre salir hasta tarde. Tonks se ha ofrecido a sustituirme en la guardia, espero no te moleste.  
Un segundo después, la comadreja se había esfumado.  
De acuerdo. No había mucho que él pudiera hacer. Por alguna extraña razón que no lograba (mejor dicho no quería) comprender, la idea de que Tonks le hiciera compañía esa noche le parecía realmente agradable.  
Un minutos más tarde, un _"clic"_ se escucho unos cuantos metros a su izquierda y pudo ver a la metamorfomaga aparecer ante él.  
-Hola Tonks- saludo amablemente Remus cuando la chica se acercó.  
-Homa Remus - respondió cortésmente la chica sentándose a su lado.  
-¿Que tal tu dia?  
-Bien, creo. Mucho formularios que llenar y casi nada interesante. ¿Tu?  
-Todo bien.  
Remus sonreía amablemente al igual que Tonks que contemplaba el pequeño parquesito como si nunca hubiese visto uno.  
-El gran Harry Potter- susurro la joven luego de un tenso silencio, desviando la vista por la calle a su derecha, donde unas cuantas casas más allá vivia "el-niño-que-vivió" -Muero de ganas por conocerlo.  
El licántropo volvió a sonreír ¿Acaso era lo único que sabia hacer cuando la tenía enfrente?  
-¿Tu fuiste su profesor hace dos años, cierto?  
-Así es.  
-¿Y por que dejaste Hogwarts?- inquirió la bruja con visible curiosidad.  
Lupin guardo silencio un momento, casi incomodo.  
-Bueno... Luego de que escapara Sirius yo... Las cosas comenzaron a salir mal entonces... Preferí dejar el colegio.  
Tonks lo contemplaba nada convencida.  
-¿Así? ¿Solo por que si? Todos dicen que eras un profesor excepcional.  
-Exageran- repuso el licántropo. Tonks sonrio.  
-Yo no lo dudo.  
Remus se encontró con sus vivaces ojos grises, como los de cualquier buen Black, clavados sobre él.  
-Me hubiese gustado tener un profesor como tu- susurro Tonks con una enorme sonrisa.  
-¿Por que lo dices?  
-Te hubiese podido sobornar con chocolate- respondió la chica en un susurro, como si se tratara de algo confidencial.  
La bruja comenzó a reír secundada poco despues por Remus.

El cielo se había teñido ya de un negro aterciopelado salpicado de un montón de brillantes estrellas plateadas.  
-Me fascina la luna- comento Tonks -Más aún cuando esta llena.  
El licántropo forzó una sonrisa


	6. La puerta sin pestillo

**Capitulo 6**

La noche parecía ser más corta de lo habitual, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les agradaba. Sin saber muy bien en que momento, ambos se habían sumergido en una animada conversación sobre cualquier cosa en la que no dejaban de lanzarse una que otra sonrisa nerviosa.

En lo que les pareció cuestión de un par de horas el Sol había vuelto a aparecer, bañándolos con su brillante luz dorada y recordándole a Tonks que debería ir a trabajar.

-Hestia y Dedalus llegaran en cualquier momento- anuncio Remus consultando su reloj. La metamorfomaga soltó un bufido, mientras paseaba la mirada distraídamente por la larga calle.

-Esto fue divertido- comento Tonks con una ligera sonrisa. Una vez más sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los caramelo del licántropo y al segundo siguiente, ambos se sonreían sin despegar la vista del otro.

-Remus, Nymphadora... Buen dia.

Dedalus Diggle había aparecido justo a un par de centímetros de ellos, los observaba sin ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro, a pesar del tono cortes en su voz.

Luego de anunciarles que Hestia llegaría en cualquier momento y que no le importaba quedarse algunos minutos solos, Remus y Tonks se alejaron del parque con paso lento. Se dirigieron hasta un solitario callejón al final de una pequeña calle.

Un bostezo escapo de pronto de los labios de la metamorfomaga.

-Muero de sueño- se quejó.

-Cuando lleguemos, podrás dormir.

-Debo ir a trabajar- replico Tonks casi con fastidio. Remus dudo un momento.

-¿Al menos puedes ir a desayunar?- inquirió Remus con una sonrisa. Tonks también sonrió, y al segundo siguiente estaba colgada del brazo de Remus.

-Vamos.

Ron soltó un suspiro, se había desplomado en el suelo a mitad de la sala, con la frente perlada de sudor y la cara mucho más roja de lo común.

Su madre en verdad parecía odiarlo, sin embargo ahora podia regodearse de haber dejado la estancia totalmente libre de bichos extraños cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabia pronunciar.

-Hola- saludo Hermione contemplando extrañada al chico pelirrojo tirado en el suelo.

Ron movió la cabeza a modo de saludo, a penas tenia fuerza para seguir respirando. La castaña deslizó su espalda por la pared de tapiz rojo opaco, hasta sentarse junto al Gryffindor.

-¿No es muy temprano para ti?- inquirió con un toque de diversión.

-Mi madre esta loca- repuso el chico con dramatismo, lo que consiguió arrancar una carcajada de la castaña -¡Ey!- intervino Ron -¿Que te ocurrió?- había aferrado al brazo de la chica con una mano, muy cerca de su rostro, casi examinándolo.

-Hedwig esta bastante molesta.

-¡Ah! ¿Te visito a ti tambien?

Hermione lo contemplo con una ceja levantada y un segundo después noto el parche en la oreja del pelirrojo.

-¡Casi se como el pedazo!- exclamo el chico indignado.

La castaña soltó una risa.

-Harry nos odiara- bufó Ron.

-Es por su bien, le explicaremos todo cuando lo veamos.

-Supongo que si...

-¡Hermione! ¿Has visto a Ginny?

Fred acaba de aparecer en el marco de la puerta, con el cabello revuelto, y el pijama aun puesto, debajo de una enorme,sudadera muggle color gris claro.

-No, Fred-  _"Ha decir verdad no llego a dormir anoche"_  -Lo siento.

-Mama esta comenzando a ponerse neurótica...- comento el Gryffindor.

-¿No estará duchándose?- sugirió Hermione. Por algún extraño motivo no le preocupaba demasiado saber que Ginny no había llegado a dormir. Pues si hubiese salido de la casa, ella en ese justo momento estaría durmiendo en la habitación de los gemelos...

-No, ya revise, todos los baños están vacios-

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto.

Llevaba esperando toda la mañana que la procesión de pelirrojos, terminaran de utilizar el baño.

-Ron puede ayudarte a buscarla- comentó antes de comenzar a subir por la escalera a toda prisa.

Ron soltó un bufido mientras se ponía de pie, estirándose un poco.

-¿El ático, tal vez?

* * *

-Despierta, pequeña...

La voz le parecía lejana, tal vez demasiado y a pesar de ello, perforaba en sus tímpanos con fuerza, impidiéndole a su cerebro concentrarse en volver a dormir.

Una mano había comenzado a sacudir su hombro con suavidad.

-Es hora de levantarse, pelirroja.

Sirius soltó un bufido, luego de que la pequeña Weasley se gira en el sofá, dándole la espalda. En verdad era testaruda la joven.

Los gritos de la señora Weasley preguntando por su hija ya se hacían escuchar hasta el ático, y Sirius comenzaba a pensar que lo mataría, a ambos si los encontraba ahí arriba. Volvió a agitar con suavidad los frágiles hombros de la pelirroja. Sin embargo la chica alejo su mano con un manotazo, cubriéndose con la manta hasta la barbilla, y dándole la espalda.

-Ginny, vamos-

-¿Que?- se quejó la pelirroja casi molesta, tirando de la manta hasta cubrirse el rostro.

-Es hora de levantarse, o tu madre nos matara.

La pelirroja una vez mas lo ignoraba, casi volviéndose a quedar dormida.

-¡Pelirroja!- exclamo descubriéndole el rostro. Ginny luchaba por cubrirse y seguir durmiendo. -No me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas- exclamo Sirius divertido, volviendo a tirar de la manta.

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz? Quiero dormir.

Ginny aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, y permanecía hecha un ovillo en el mullido sofá.

-Pues lo siento pequeña, es hora de levantarse.

El ex convicto volvió a agitar los hombros de Ginny, deslizando las manos por su brazo cubierto por un suéter, hasta su costado, encontrándose con sus costillas. Al segundo siguiente, Ginny se retorcía en el sofá, riendo descontroladamente, con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro enrojecido.

-¡Para, para, por favor!- balbuceó la pelirroja entrecortadamente, sin poder parar de reír. Sirius tambien reía.

El ojigris se puso de pie mientras la pelirroja soltaba un largo bostezo. Se incorporo en el sofá, aun divertida.

_-¿Como es que no sabe donde esta? ¡Se supone que duerme en su habitación!_

Ginny y Sirius soltaron una estruendosa carcajada.

-Mamá está molesta- se quejó Ginny, que aun sonreía.

-La próxima vez tendré que hacer que te vayas- susurro el hombre.

Ginny soltó una risa, para luego ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento, pero tu tambien te quedaste dormido.

-Comprenderás lo divertido que estaba siendo enseñarte ajedrez mágico.

Ginny lo golpeo con suavidad.

-El ático sigue siendo una porquería- comento Sirius recorriendo la estancia con la mirada.

-Hoy me ayudarás a seguir arreglándolo- replico Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

_-¡Mi hija no pudo desaparecer dentro de la casa!_

Ambos volvieron a reír.

-Vámonos, o mi madre explotara- replico Ginny, tirando del brazo de Sirius fuera del ático.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, con Ginny extrañamente aun tirando del brazo de Sirius.

-Te veré mas tarde, Ginny - se despidió Sirius, cuando se encontraron frente a su habitación.

-Claro, te espero para almorzar- repuso la pelirroja, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo por la escalera.

* * *

-¡Ginny!- exclamo Hermione cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. -¿Donde te metiste?

-Hola Herms... ¿Como dices? He estado aqui todo el tiempo- replico la pelirroja con exageradamente bien simulada indiferencia.

-Ginny, tu madre lleva toda la mañana buscándote... Enserio la has preocupado esta ves.

-Exagera- replico Ginny con una sonrisa -No me he movido de la casa.

-No llegaste a dormir- argumento Hermione que se notaba molesta.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Hermione. Solo olvidémoslo.

Ginny se recostó en su cama pulcramente tendida.

Hermione la contemplaba con una mezcla de molestia y preocupación en la mirada.

-Trata de no desaparecer tan repentinamente, por favor.

-Lo que tu digas- replico Ginny que a penas le prestaba atención.

-¿Bajaras a desayunar?- inquirió Hermione que estaba a punto de salir.

-Más tarde-  _"Estoy esperando a Sirius"_

-De acuerdo.

Ginny escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de Hermione. Se incorporo en la cama, soltando un largo suspiro.

¿Por que no podía decirle que había pasado la noche en el ático? En el ático, CON Sirius. No era algo malo, no tenia por que ocultarse, ¿Cierto?

Hermione recorrió el pasillo en silencio hasta el baño. Era un alivio encontrarlo vacío, y sin nadie apresurándola detrás de ella para poder entrar.

Cerro la pesada puerta de madera suavemente, intentando que no rechinara. Le encantaba el baño de la Mansión Black, era espacioso y bien iluminado.

Abrió la llave del agua, dejando que el vapor inundara la habitación. Se desnudo rápidamente, y se metió bajo el chorro del agua, sin preocuparse por correr la puerta de cristal que la separaba del inodoro.

Se dio una larga y relajante ducha, como hacia tiempo que no se daba una. Disfrutaba de las gotas de agua tibia escurriendo por su espalda, por su cuello, que mojaba su enmarañando cabello castaño.

Dejo que el olor del jabón florar la embriagase, mezclándose con la tibieza del ambiente.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí metida, pero nada le apetecía más que seguir debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Enredo el cabello entre sus dedos, enjuagándolo del shampoo, para después exprimirlo y amarrarlo en un mal hecho moño. Se enjuago una ultima vez, antes de cerrar la llave del agua.

Estaba por salir de la ducha, cuando de pronto escucho la puerta abrir. Clavo la vista sobre la pesada madera que había comenzado a moverse, hasta abrirse por completo.

George ingreso en el baño, silbando al ritmo de una pegajosa canción muggle. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, el torso desnudo y una larga toalla azul (casi del color de sus ojos) colgando de su hombro.

-¡George!- exclamo la castaña que había enrojecido escandalosamente. El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, contemplando casi anonadado a la castaña que se había lanzado sobre su toalla, cubriéndose con ella hasta la barbilla.

Se había quedado justo frente a la puerta, ahora cerrada, con los,ojos muy abiertos, y los labios torcidos en una sonrisa. Hermione se descubrió a si misma también contemplándolo. El torso desnudo, delgado y con las claras marcas que le habían dejado ser golpeador del equipo de Quidditch.

-Hola Herms- saludo con una sonrisa pícara.

La castaña amenazaba con arder viva mientras que George parecía no poder despegar la vista de su cuerpo oculto de tras del trozo de tela color violeta.

-Ginny me dijo que estabas almorzando- hablo de pronto el pelirrojo, despreocupadamente.

Había dejado la toalla sobre un gancho en la pared, y parecía dispuesto a ducharse.

-George...- lo llamo la chica con voz suave.

-¿Si, Dime?

-¡Largo de aqui!- exclamo la castaña enfurecida.

El pelirrojo soltó una estruendosa carcajada, antes de salir del baño, con la castaña casi empujándolo fuera. La castaña cerro la puerta con un fuerte portazo. Se dio un segundo para regular su respiración. Volvió a recoger su cabello, aun húmedo, en un moño y enredo la toalla al rededor de su cuerpo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe, y George asomo la cabeza por la rendija.

-Hermione...

-¡George!- volvió a exclamar la chica.

-Gracias- susurro el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Eres un idiota!

* * *

Remus y Tonks aparecieron en mitad de la calle, justo frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Caminaron hasta la puerta, mientras Tonks aun colgaba del brazo de Remus.

-¡Tonks, Remus! ¿Que tal salio todo?

Arthur había aparecido en la puerta de la casa, en el justo momento de el licántropo la había abierto.

-Hola, Arthur- saludaron ambos.

-Siento no haber podido ir a la guardia, mucho trabajo en el ministerio.

-No hay problema, todo salio bien- repuso Lupin amablemente.

-Bueno, te veré en la noche. Hoy,habrá reunión. ¿Vienes Tonks?- ofreció el Señor Weasley amablemente.

-Yo... Gracias Arthur, pero me quedaré a almorzar con Remus- replico Tonks con una enorme sonrisa, observando al ex profesor de reojo.

-Claro, en ese caso, te veré más tarde.

El señor Weasley desapareció de ahí luego de despedirse, y ambos ingresaron en la casa.

Remus debería haberse acostumbrado y Tonks debería recordarlo, sin embargo la metamorfomaga todavía tropezaba con el paragüero cuando cruzaba el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo. Y para variar, aquel dia no fue la excepción. Tonks tropezó con un gran estruendo y un segundo antes de impactar contra el piso, Remus alcanzo a detenerla.

-Creo que quitaré ese paragüero de ahí para la próxima - comento la bruja sintiendo como el color comenzaba ascender a sus mejillas.

-Tal vez deba comenzar a tomarte de la mano- se escucho decir el licántropo. Y un segundo después, tambien parecía apunto de arder.

Tonks sonrió mientras se incorporaba, de pronto, sintió los dedos del licántropo contra su muñeca, buscando su mano. Un segundo después, ella se había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos.

Remus y Tonks se comenzaron a caminar.

-¡Lunático, Tonks!- exclamo Sirius contemplándolos con una sonrisa burlona desde el pie de la escalera. Remus soltó la mano de la metamorfomaga a una velocidad sorprendente, apenas escucho la voz del animago. -¿Que tal salio todo?- inquirió paseando la mirada de uno a otro.

-Bien tío, gracias- replico Tonks con una sonrisa.

-¿Si Lunático? ¿Todo bien?

Remus le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina. Tonks se encaminó detrás de él, maldiciendo por lo bajo a su tío, que tambien había comenzado a seguirlos.

Molly en ese justo momento salia de la cocina. Luego de saludar cariñosamente a Remus y Tonks, se disculpo un millón de veces, por que no podía quedarse a servirles el almuerzo, sin embargo había dejado todo un arsenal de platillos listos para ser servidos. Los tres le agradecieron, asegurándole que ellos podían almorzar solos.

Sirius se sentó a la mesa al igual que Tonks mientras Remus comenzaba a servirles.

-¿Por que no vas con él, parece necesitar ayuda?- comento Sirius divertido.

Tonks le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose al licántropo.

Sirius contemplaba al licántropo apenado y a su sobrina en su grado extremo de torpeza, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. De pronto, escucho pasos que se acercaban, cuando quiso girar el rostro para averiguar de quien se trataba, sintió una pequeñas manos envolver su rostro hasta cubrir sus ojos.

-Hola Ginny- saludo animago tranquilamente. Las pequeñas manos se retiraron rápidamente de su rostro, y un segundo después la pelirroja estaba de pie frente a él.

-No se supone que supieras que era yo- replico Ginny con fingida molestia. Sirius sonrió con superioridad, mientras la pequeña Weasley se sentaba a su lado.

-Tienes las manos más pequeñas del mundo, no es tan difícil saber que eres tu.

Tonks y Remus por fin se las habían ingeniado para servir el almuerzo, por lo que, mientras Ginny y Sirius se habían sumergido en una divertida charla, Tonks comenzó a pasarle los platos. Estaba por llevar un jarra llena de jugo de calabaz a la mesa, cuando una silla se atravesó en su camino, haciendo tropezar.

Las manos de Remus se habían aferrado a su cintura, evitando que cayera.

Tonks sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y su vientre una fuerte sacudida, como si tuviera cientos de thestarls revoloteado en su estomago. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columno vertebral, y sintió un ligero cosquilleo ahí donde Remus aun mantenía sus manos.

-¿Mencione alguna vez que soy bastante celoso, Remus?- hablo de pronto Sirius que observaba ambos con una ceja levantada y una mueca burlona.

-No Sirius, nunca.- balbuceó el licántropo, alejándose rápidamente de la bruja, qué estuvo a punto de caer.

-Pues deberías tenerlo en cuenta, amigo mío.

Tonks llevo la jarra hasta la mesa, con la mejillas coloreadas de un fuerte color rojo y expresión consternada. Ginny observaba la escena divertida. Remus había ido a lavarse las manos en el fregadero, dándole la espalda a Sirius y Ginny. Mientras que Tonks había salido con paso rápido de la estancia, balbuceó sabe Dios que cosa.

* * *

Le estaba costando trabajo respirar, en verdad parecía haber olvidado como.

La espalda había comenzado a dolerle, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parada, sin embargo no se movería de ahí. La toalla aun colgaba alrededor de su cuerpo, y el moño de su cabello había terminado por deshacerse. Podia sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando descompuesto, sin ritmo. Su corazón latía tan rápido que casi le dolía, la mano derecha aferrada al picaporte detrás de su espalda tambien le escocia.

No quería soltarla, o más bien, no quería salir. No quería tener que encontrarse de nuevo con esos brillante ojos azules, no quería tener que verlo ojos o hablar con él, sabia que si eso sucedía, todo habría terminado. No tendría el valor de hablarle, se derretiría bajo su penetrante mirada. Quería huir, que la tierra la tragara.

Pero... ¿A quien engañaba?

Su mente trabajaba como el expreso de Hogwarts, a toda velocidad. No supo en que momento había dejado ir su mente tan lejos, creándose historias extrañas, todas con él, el mismo protagonista.

La pena la estaba consumiendo, mientras no dejaba de recordar los brillantes ojos de George clavados sobre su cuerpo, su sonrisa torcida, casi en una mueca burlona. Se había sentido tan pequeña ante su mirada, se sentía pequeña de solo recordarlo.

Termino por arreglarse a una velocidad impresionante, vigilando la puerta constantemente, temiéndose que la cabeza de George volverá a parecer.

Salio del baño casi corriendo, hasta su habitación, cuya puerta cerro con un sonoro portazo.

* * *

Sirius había cambiado de sitio, sentándose entre Lupin y su sobrina.

Remus intentaba no mirar a Tonks mientras la chica se dedicaba a revolver la comida en su plato, sin despegar la mirada del mismo.

En cambio, Sirius parecía bastante divertido sentado en medio de ambos. Ginny había desistido de hacerlo volver a su sitio, he intentaba entablar conversación con cualquiera de los tres.

Hermione ingreso en la habitación, con la ropa mas muggle que Ginny le hubiera visto nunca. Una pantalón de mezclilla sin mucho que describirle, zapatos de deporte y una sudadera algo enorme para ella.

La castaña casi pudo sentir su cuerpo relajarse, y su corazón volver a latir con normalidad cuando descubrió que el gemelo no figuraba por ninguna parte, al menos en la planta baja.

-¡Herms!- exclamo Ginny cuando la Gryffindor se sentó a su lado.

Hermione saludo a todos en la cocina, mientras tomaba una tostada del centro de la mesa.

Sin mucho animo se puso de pie y fue a servirse un poco de avena, de un tazón grande que había al fondo de la cocina.

-¡George!- escucho a Sirius exclamar. La vida no podía ser tan cruel con ella. La chica pudo escuchar al pelirrojo responder los saludos.

-Hermione- lo escucho llamarla, la castaña hizo acopio de todo el valor que poseía y giro en su sitio, para encontrarse,con sus brillante ojos clavados como dos dagas sobre los suyos.

-¿Podrías servirme a mi un poco de... Lo que sea?- pidió con una sonrisa casi coqueta. Hermione asintió sin decir nada más.

Se acercó hasta la mesa con un plato para cada uno, y volvió a sentarse al lado de Ginny, al segundo siguiente, George se sentaba a su lado.

En algún momento del almuerzo, George, Sirius y Ginny se habían sumergido en una charla de la que Hermione no prestan mucha atención, al menos hasta que noto el brazo de George,reposando cómodamente sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Fue en ese momento, cuando intento recargarse y sintió los dedos del chico contra su espalda, que sintió que arderia vivía, justo como el fénix de Dumbledore.

Ginny comenzó a recoger los platos, cuando se aseguro de que todos habían terminado.

-Yo debería este trabajando- comento Tonks.

Se puso de pie casi con pereza y se despidió de todos los presentes. Sin darle tiempo a Sirius de soltar alguno de sus "divertidísimos" comentarios, Remus se puso de pie, y acompaño a la metamorfomaga hasta la puerta.

-Sirius, tememos un ático que no se limpará solo.

Ginny y Sirius desaparecieron escalera arriba, dejando a Hermione y George solo en la cocina.

Hermione se puso de pie sin decir nada y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

-¿Estas molesta?- inquirió George apareciendo frente a ella, impidiéndole pasar y casi haciéndola caer.

-Muevete...

-Vamos Herms...- susurro el chico tomándola por los hombros - no es mi culpa que no sepas usar el pasador de la puerta.

La castaña le lanzo una mirada asesina, antes de empujarlo hacia un lado y segir con su camino. Antes de llegar al primer rellano de la escalera, pudo escuchar al pelirrojo, aun en la cocina, riéndose con ganas.

* * *

Tonks aparcio en mitad del concurrido vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. Magos y brujas caminaban en todas direcciones convpaso rápido e ignoradon completamente cualquier cosa que sucediera a su alrededor.

La metamorfomaga camino por un largo pasillo hasta los asensores. Después de subir tres pisos apretujada en el pequeño elevador metálico, la bruja se encaminó a su oficina. Con cada paso que daba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Incluso desde la noche anterior, durante la guardia. Remus era el hombre más interesante con el que hubiera hablado nunca, era increible la cantidad de cosas que sabia. Su sentido del humor, y claro sin dejar de lado su gran atractivo.

Juraba que aun podía sentir el hormigue que recorría sus dedos hasta su muñeca, justo como cuando Remus la había tomado de la mano.

Dia largo como de costumbre. Papeles por aqui y por allá. Muchos formularios por llenar, y expedientes que organizar. Para Tonks no había nada más triste en el mundo que ser auror de escritorio.

El reloj recién había marcado las 6 cuando Tonks comenzó a considerar que moriría ahogada entre tantos papeles, por lo que, sin preocuparse mucho por el desorden que presentaba toda su oficina, la bruja tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

De pronto, el señor Weasley apareció en la puerta. Se le notaba agitado, y ha decir verdad, extremadamente procupado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Arthur?- inquirió Tonks.

El pelirrojo entro en la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, no era seguro que los viesen demasiado juntos, pues gracias a Kingsley y Alastor, Tonks aun contaba con bastante prestigio dentro del Ministerio.

-Harry fue expulsado de Hogwarts- susurro el Sr. Weasley apenas moviendo los labios.

Los ojos de Tonks se abrieron enormemente.

-¿Que?- inquirió la chica tambien susurrando -¿Por que?

-Uso indebido de la magia fuera del colegio.

Tonks hizo una mueca de incredulidad, aquello no era posible.

-Podría usar tu Red Flu- necesito ir con urgencia a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Remus leía tranquilamente el Profeta sentado a la mesa de la cocina, mientras Hermione ayudaba a la señora Weasley con lal cena. En cualquier momento comenzaría a llegar la Orden en pleno.

Hermione había salido un momento de la cocina, cuando de pronto un brillo esmeralda proveniente de la sala, resplandeció iluminando hasta el vestíbulo.

Al segundo siguiente Arthur entraba corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Cielo que ocurre?- exclamo la Señora Weasley.

-¿Arthur?

-Remus...- susurro el Sr. Weasley - Harry fue expulsado de Hogwarts.

-¿Que?- exclamo la Señora Weasley llevándose las manos al rostro.

-¿Como es eso posible?

-Aun no lo se, al parecer unos dementores lo atacaron, y utilizo un patronus.

-No pueden expúlsarlo- exclamo la Señora Weasley alterada.

-Dumbledore llegara aqui pronto- comunico Remus. Arthur asintió mientras se sentaba a la mesa y comenzaba a redactar una carta a Harry a toda velocidad.

Remus había desaparecido por la escalera, Sirius necesitaba saberlo.

* * *

-¡Jaque mate!- exclamo Ginny con una sonrisa gigantesca.

Sirius la observo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora me dejarás jugar con todas mis piezas y veremos quien gana- comento Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

Ya era casi de noche, y, como se les había hecho costumbre en los últimos días, habían pasado gran parte de la tarde ocultos en el ático, evitando las tareas domésticas que su madre repartía custosa entre todos los habitantes de la casa.

Ginny había pasado gran parte del tiempo curioseando entre los muebles desvencijados y las cientos de cajas que había por todo el lugar.

Se divertía poniéndose apolillados sombreros y túnicas que solo conseguían que Sirius se riera con ganas.

-Hoy hay reunión de la Orden, asi que debería bajar, pequeña.

-¿Me dejaras ir?- inquirió la pelirroja con una sonrisa inocente.

-No- respondió Sirius poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Oye! Tu prometiste que si te ganaba me dejarías ir a la reunión.

-Ganarme cuando yo solo tenia un Rey y dos peones no cuenta pequeña, además mentía.

Ginny le lanzo una mirada asesina. Estaba a a punto de replicar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Remus ingreso en el ático.

-¿Que ocurre?- inquirió Sirius extrañado.

-Expulsaron a Harry de Hogwarts.

-¿Que?- exclamaron ex convocó y pelirroja al unísono.


	7. Segunda reunion

**_Capítulo 7_ **

Otro estruendo; llovían cristales. Uno más y la mesa de finas patas de madera se había reducido a astillas. A ese paso, volaría todo el ático por la ventana.

-Sirius...

Lo observaba fijamente sentada sobre el sofá. Debería tener miedo, debería estar hecha un ovillo protegiéndose de los cristales rotos que salían despedidos a cada segundo, pero no lo haría.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Obra de Lupin que únicamente había servido para hacer enfurecer más al ex convicto.

Abajo, se podía escuchar el alboroto, los miembros de la Orden habían comenzado a llegar, y por primera vez Ginny no estaba segura de querer bajar a espiar la reunión.

-Sirius, detenté.

Nunca lo había visto tan molesto, siempre lo había notado calmado, paciente, amable. En cambio, ahora parecía querer asesinar a alguien. Había enviado una carta a Harry, pero Ginny sabía que escribirle una carta diciéndole que no hiciera nada precipitado, servía exactamente de lo mismo que no enviar nada.

Sirius despotricaba en contra de todos los miembros de ministerio, enumeraba el árbol genealógico de cada uno y soltaba injurias que Ginny en su vida había escuchado.

Otro jarrón que se hacía añicos contra la pared, otra silla que terminaba volcada en el suelo.

Ginny aun lo observaba, luchando por que las lágrimas no asomaran por sus ojos. Quería parecer tranquila aunque por dentro hubiera comenzado a desmoronarse. A decir verdad, no quería pensar en ello.

Fue entonces que los murmullos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y la voz de Snape mezclada con la Dumbledore flotó hasta sus oídos. Y de pronto, Sirius se lanzó sobre la puerta.

-¡Sirius!- exclamo Ginny poniéndose de pie de un salto y tomándolo de un brazo.

Remus se lo pidió. No podía dejarlo salir, no si se quería evitar un alboroto mayor.

-Sirius- volvió a balbucear la pelirroja tirando de él con fuerza.

-Suéltame, Ginevra- exclamo el animago zafándose de las pequeñas manos de la bruja. Ginny perdió el equilibrio y fue a terminar en la alfombra.

-Sirius...

Sin embargo la puerta se había cerrado con un fuerte portazo y el animago ya no estaba.

* * *

Un gran revuelo estaba teniendo lugar en Grimmauld Place. Todos los miembros esenciales de la Orden, incluido Snape, estaban ahí.

Molly había comenzado a pelear contra sus hijos, e incluso Hermione, que se habían plantado en la puerta de la cocina y no estaban dispuestos a moverse de ahí, no hasta saber que pasaba. Sin embargo, fue Snape quien consiguió que, como si estuviesen en un corredor de Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche, huyeran lejos de su vista, hasta desaparecer por las escaleras.

Todos permanecían de pie en el primer piso, asomados sobre el barandal, casi hasta caer por él. Fred y George habían desaparecido dentro de su habitación, buscando desesperadamente alguna de sus orejas extensibles, que su madre se había encargado de desaparecer hacia algunos días. Luego de mover algunas tablas del suelo, mediante magia, volvieron al pasillo con el ya conocido largo trozo de cordón color carne.

Dumbledore acababa de ingresar en la cocina, cuando, mientras todos intentaban desesperadamente escuchar lo que se hablaba en la reunión, Sirius apareció hecho una furia por la escalera.

-¿Canuto que está ocurriendo?- inquirió Ron, interrumpiendo su camino. Sin embargo, el ex-convino ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, lo aparto hacia un lado con un empujón poco delicado y continuo velozmente con su camino.

Fred y George luchaban por deshacer el conjuro silenciador que muy seguramente su madre había lanzado, pero no fue necesario, pues, así como Sirius puso un pie dentro de la cocina, su voz se hizo escuchar por toda la casa y muy seguramente, hasta el último rincón de Londres.

-¿¡Expulsaron a Harry!?- exclamo Hermione horrorizada así como la voz de Sirius voló hasta sus oídos.

Ron observaba a todos atónito. Ni siquiera los gemelos parecían atreverse a soltar algún divertido comentario como los que acostumbraban.

* * *

Sirius gritaba, Snape se burlaba, Molly había comenzado a gritar también, Arthur intentaba calmarla. Ni siquiera Dumbledore parecía conseguir controlar la situación.

-Entiendo tu descontento Sirius, pero primero debemos averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo. - Dumbledore alzo la voz sobre el enorme estruendo - Y querida Molly no hay por qué alterarse, todo tiene solución- agrego con una amable sonrisa.

Fue entonces, que, consiguiendo la atención de todos, Dumbledore pudo comenzar a narrar lo hecho sucedidos según la versión oficial del ministerio. Iba por la mitad del relato cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Los gritos de la Señora Black se hicieron oír por toda la casa mientras toda su parentela comenzaba a hacerle segunda.

Sirius estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, sin embargo el Señor Weasley y Remus se ofrecieron, pues no querían que el mal de genio de Sirius aumentara, si es que eso era posible.

Arthur había conseguido callar al retrato mientras que Remus se habían encaminado a abrir la puerta.

-¡Remus!- exclamo Tonks con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tonks, llegas tarde- replico como quien reprende a una niña pequeña.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué tal va todo?- inquirió entrando en la casa mientras Lupin cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-Sirius no está feliz.

Tonks dejó escapar una risa.

-Lo suponía. Digamos que cualquiera que lo conozca sabría que no reaccionaria bien, mucho menos si...

\- Cuidado.

La mano del licántropo estaba en su cintura, sujetándola, evitándole una caída. Tonks sintió que de nuevo le faltaba el aire, sentía lo finos dedos de Remus aferrados a su piel, sobre la tela negra de su chaqueta de cuero. Otra vez ese cosquilleo que le erizaba el vello de la nuca, que le enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

-Vamos- susurro Lupin empujándola ligeramente, pero sin soltar su cintura, guiándola hasta el vestíbulo.

Tonks caminaba más cuidadosamente de lo que acostumbraba, intentando no caer, no quería tropezar y hacer que Remus se alejara de ella.

La cocina estaba abarrotada de brujas y magos, todos observando fijamente a Dumbledore. Remus había soltado la cintura de Tonks, y esta sintió que algo se desinflaba dentro suyo.

Después de que la palabra "dementores" saliera de la boca de Dumbledore, fue imposible volver a silenciar a todos los presentes.

Molly Weasley estaba por demás indignada, Kingsley y Arthur no dejaban de hablar sobre sabe qué cosa del ministerio y su ineficiencia. Remus también parecía haberse sumido en una acalorada discusión con Charlie y Bill Weasley mientras que, como era de esperarse, Sirius había comenzado a gritar injurias a diestra y siniestra.

Fue entonces que Dumbledore volvió a hablar, consiguiendo que al menos, al ruido disminuyera gradualmente.

-Harry deberá ser traído aquí a más tardar el jueves por la noche. Es para ello que necesitaremos un grupo de rescate.

Voluntarios no faltaban, y fue con esto, que otra estruendosa discusión tuvo lugar en la casa.

En algún punto, Sirius se había puesto de pie con varita en mano, Snape también apuntaba directamente al ex convicto mientras que de algún modo Lupin intentaba evitar que su amigo hiciera alguna idiotez. Kingsley y Alastor se limitaban a observar la situación en silencio, mientras que Tonks, Hestia y Molly observaban la escena con terror. Charlie, Bill y Arthur solo estaban a la expectativa, esperando la primera reacción de cualquiera. Una vez más, fue Dumbledore quien hablo.

-Severus, hijo, baja la varita.

Snape bajo el brazo, y guardo la varita en el interior de su levita, sin despegar la vista de Sirius, a quien por cierto, una sonrisa burlona se le había dibujado en el rostro.

-Vamos Sirius...- susurro Remus tirando ligeramente de su brazo. El animago se soltó del agarre de un jalón, y volvió a sentarse de mala gana.

-Sirius, se lo mucho que te molesta, pero como ya lo sabes, no puedes abandonar esta casa, mucho menos en una misión así de peligrosa.

Dumbledore continuaba hablando, había formado el grupo de rescate (Remus, Tonks, Alastor, Kingsley... Y algunos más que a Sirius poco le importaban), luego, menciono algo sobre una distracción, a decir verdad, Sirius había comenzado a ignorarlo.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamo Tonks de pronto.

Los ojos de Lupin, recargado contra la pared en el fondo de la cocina, se clavaron sobre la metamorfomaga apenas escucho su voz. Veía su enorme sonrisa mientras explicaba su extraña ocurrencia, sus ojos grises brillando casi emocionados, sus manos agitándose en el aire, y de nuevo, otra sonrisa casi más grande cuando Dumbledore elogio su ocurrencia.

Tonks había despegado la vista de Dumbledore, aun sonriendo, y la paseo por la cocina, hasta que sus ojos grises chocaron contra los almendra del licántropo. Remus apenas sonrió antes del retirarlos rápidamente. ¿Había estado mirándola? Algo se agito dentro de ella.

El resto de la reunión continuo sin mayores contra tiempos, a excepción de que Sirius salió de la estancia hecho una furia así como Dumbledore había atravesado la puerta.

-Lupin...

Snape se había acercado a Lupin con expresión de pocas amigos. Como cada luna llena, le entregó la pequeña bolsa con la ampolleta dentro. Remus le agradeció sin pasar por alto que Tonks aun los observaba fijamente.

La casa había comenzado a vaciarse, por lo que rápidamente Remus y Tonks se encontraron solos en la cocina, a excepción de Molly.

-Me dirás ahora que es eso- susurro Tonks con una sonrisa sentándose junto al licántropo.

El ex profesor pudo notar la expresión de Molly que lo observaba disimuladamente con una sonrisa, como si lo invitase a decirle la verdad a Tonks; pero no podía hacerlo, nunca lo haría.

-Ya te lo dije, no es nada

Lupin guardo rápidamente la pequeña bolsa en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

-¡Oh! Vamos- exclamo la metamorfomaga acercándose más a él. Lo había tomado por un brazo, y ahora intentaba meterla mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, Lupin lo evitaba intentando a su vez sujetar las manos de la bruja, ¿Cuantos años tenían? En algún punto ambos se habían detenido, Remus aun aferraba ambas manos de la joven, manteniéndola cerca, demasiado cerca.

Lo ojos de Tonks lo observaban tan intensamente que casi quemaban. Su sentido común le decía que la alejara de sí, que al menos la soltara, que dejara de mirarla, pero algo se lo impedía. Tal vez las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que habían comenzado a recorrerlo, o quizá el calor que las manos de la bruja sobre las suyas le transmitían, no lo sabía, pero a decir verdad, no quería alejarla por nada del mundo.

-Tonks querida, ¿Podrás ayudarme con los cubiertos?

Ella parpadeo, él también, ambos se soltaron, y fue ella quien se alejo para luego ponerse de pie.

* * *

Los chicos bajaron a una velocidad sorprendente apenas escucharon a la señora Weasley anunciar que la cena estaba lista.

-¿Harry fue expulsado?- inquirieron Hermione y Ron al unísono apenas pusieron un pie en la cocina.

La señora Weasley le lanzo una mirada incomoda a su marido y luego Remus, no se suponía que los chicos lo supieran.

-Aún no hay nada seguro, pronto lo sabremos.

-¿Eso qué significa?- inquirió Fred con escepticismo.

Todos habían tomado asiento frente a la deliciosa cena preparada por Molly, y maldita sea la suerte, George había ido a sentar justo junto a Hermione.

Otra acalorada discusión estaba tenido lugar, sin embargo, Remus había conseguido convencer a los chicos de que Harry estaría bien a demás, de informarles que el moreno seria llevado a Grimmauld Place cuanto antes. Esa noticia, pareció mejorar gradualmente el humor de casi todos los jóvenes.

-¿Donde esta Ginny?- inquirió el señor Weasley de pronto.

-Ella se ha ido a dormir temprano- comunicó Hermione -No estaba de muy buen humor.

* * *

De alguna forma, Hermione había terminado subiendo por la escalera acompañada de los gemelos, Fred y George conversaban sobre sus próximas experimentaciones y ella tenía tanto sueño que ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para reprenderlo.

-¿Ginny está bien, Herms?- inquirió Fred antes de entrar en su habitación.

-No lo sé... Parecía... No quise decírselo a tu madre pero no estaba precisamente molesta, más bien, parecía triste.

Fred torció el gesto. Su hermana siempre conseguía preocuparlo, con cualquier cosa.

-Iré a dormir Herms, descansa.

Fred despareció en el interior de su habitación, dejado solos a su gemelo y a la castaña.

-Descansa, Mione- susurro el chico con una sonrisa coqueta -Por cierto, linda sudadera.

Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Me la presto Ginny esta mañana- comento, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos. La sudadera le quedaba extremadamente grande, ahora se preguntaba cómo podía Ginny usar aquella cosa.

-Sí, bueno, es mía- comento el pelirrojo aun sonriendo.

Hermione sintió que ardería en cualquier momento, había clavado la vista en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera él.

-Pero no te preocupes, puedes conservarla si quieres, te luce mucho mejor a ti- George le había guiñado un ojo antes de desaparecer en el interior de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

La castaña se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. ¿Porque sentía que alguna especie de temblor le recorría la espalda?

* * *

Hermione y Ron acababan de ingresar en la cocina conversando animadamente. Tonks y la señora Weasley también estaban ahí.

-Cariño, ayúdame con los platos, por favor.

Hermione asintió, acercándose a la alacena, mientras Ron se sentaba a la mesa, al lado de Tonks, que parecía bastante concentrada en algo.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió Ron, intentando leer una hoja sobre la que Tonks escribía para luego.

-Es...

-Tonks- la reprendió la señora Weasley.

-¡Cierto! No puedes saberlo- replico Tonks guardando la nota en su bolsillo, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Ron.

Ron estaba a punto de replicar, cuando Remus ingreso en la cocina. Parecía un poco más cansado de lo normal, e incluso algo demacrado.

-¿Remus, estas bien?- inquirió Tonks con visible preocupación. Había clavado los ojos sobre él y no parecía dispuesta a retirarlos.

Remus se percató de la presencia de la metamorfomaga y le regalo una enorme sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, Tonks.

Remus se había acercado a la señora Weasley y le había susurrado algo al odio, para poco después salir de la cocina sin decir nada más.

Aquella noche sería luna llena, por lo que debía abandonar la casa de inmediato. Había planeado almorzar algo antes de irse, sin embargo si hacia eso, tendría que despedirse de Tonks e incluso darle alguna clase de explicación, por lo que prefería irse sin que ella lo notara.

Había discutido con Sirius hacia unos días, el ex convicto no parecía no encontrar inconveniente con que Tonks supiera que el castaña era un licántropo, sin embargo no era tan fácil. Tonks no lo sabía y era por eso que le sonreía sinceramente cuando lo veía, era por eso que mantenía una conversación con él sin dar señales de repulsión o lástima incluso, sin embargo si ella llegaba a enterarse, Remus sabía que todo cambiaría. Era casi la primera vez que recibía una amistad sincera por parte de alguien y a decir verdad, no quería perder especialmente la de ella, por nada del mundo.

-¿A dónde fue Remus?- inquirió Tonks de pronto.

-Él me parece que ha tenido que salir- respondió la señora Weasley.

Ron pudo notar como la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Tonks desaparecía casi tan fugazmente como había aparecido.

Sirius acaba de entrar en la cocina, parecía de muchísimo mejor humor al que se le había visto la noche anterior, incluso sonreía. Se sentó junto a Hermione, que hacia uno momento también se habla sentado a desayunar.

-Tonks cariño, podrías llevar esto a la habitación de Ginny- pidió la señora Weasley entregándole una bandeja con algo comida.

-¿Que ocurre con Ginny?- inquirió Sirius extrañado.

-Al parecer está enferma- repuso la señora Weasley. El animago se extrañó aún más.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto a Hermione en un susurro.

-No lo sé, anoche parcia bastante triste casi no quiso hablar conmigo y se fue a dormir temprano. Y esta mañana lo mismo, no quiso salir de la habitación, apenas si salió de la cama- Hermione también parecía preocupada. Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Yo le llevare la comida- ofreció poniéndose de pie y prestamente arrancándole la bandeja de las manos a Tonks.

* * *

Abrió la puerta despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, y la cerro de la misma forma. Busco a la pequeña bruja con la mirada, y descubrió que aún estaba en su cama. La pelirroja parecía profundamente dormida, con el rostro enterrado en las almohadas y el cobertor cubriéndole hasta la barbilla.

-Gracias- susurro la joven cuando escucho el ruido de la bandeja de metal golpeando sobre su mesita de noche.

-Por nada, pequeña.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Se removió un poco en la cama, pero al parecer no quería mirar a Sirius.

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió el animago sentándose a la orilla de su cama.

-Excelente- replico la pelirroja secamente, clavando la vista en algún punto bastante alejado de Sirius.

El merodeador frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Puedes salir de mi habitación? Quiero estar sola- exigió Ginny aun sin mirarlo.

-No- la corto Sirius -Hasta que me digas que te ocurre...

-¡Nada Sirius, no es nada!- exclamo la bruja al fin mirándolo. Estaba molesta, podía notarlo en sus enormes ojos chocolate ahora clavados con furia sobre él.

-¿Es por Harry? Él estará bien pequeña, encontraremos alguna forma de arreglar las cosas.

-Entiende que no es nada Sirius, déjame sola.

Ginny se había girado en la cama hasta darle la espalda, volviendo clavar la vista en la pared.

\- No es Harry, es por lo de anoche, ¿Cierto?

Ginny no contestó, parecía seguir concentrada en no mirarlo.

-Pequeña, estaba molesto yo... no quise ser grosero, no quise lastimarte, en verdad lo sien...

-Sal del cuarto Sirius.

-¡Oh vamos Ginny! No puedes fingir que me odias- Sirius había dejado escapar una risa.

-Sí, sí puedo hacerlo- repuso con una frialdad casi palpable.

-Pequeña...- replico Sirius en un susurro casi suplicante. De pronto, tomo la pequeña mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas, obligándola a voltear. Sus enormes ojos chocolate cargados de furia y a la vez de tristeza se habían clavado sobre los grises del animago, que ahora también, parecían tristes.

-¿Me perdonas?- pidió el ex convicto. -¿Por favor?

Había puesto aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos y aquellas expresión que hacía temblar a cualquier chica frente a él y al parecer, también a Ginny.

Una pequeñas sonrisa surco el rostro de la pelirroja, y Sirius también sonrió.

-No puedes odiarme pelirroja- comento depositando un tierno beso en la mano de la bruja, aun aferrada entre las suyas.

Ginny parecía luchar por que una enorme sonrisa no se dibujara en su rostro.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?- inquirió el animago que había vuelto a sonreír.

Ginny lo contemplo fijamente, la tristeza en su rostro había desaparecido.

-Tengo un plan para esta noche- comento Sirius poniéndose de pie para volver a sentarse, pero esta vez al lado de la pelirroja que también se había incorporado.

-¿Si? ¿Qué es?

-¿Si te llevo a cenar me perdonarás?- inquirió el ojigris con una sonrisa coqueta. Ginny también estaba sonriendo. -En ese caso, continuo Sirius -Hoy volvemos a escapar, pelirroja.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holis *w* Traigo ante ustedes mi nueva ocurrencia, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, y puedan pasar a dejarme uno de sus bonitos reviews que siempre me hacen muy feliz.
> 
> Un beso  
> Feer :3


End file.
